Carlinthom Ville II AU
by MariSeverus
Summary: Una ola de crimenes sin fin, vuelve a azotar al tranquilo pueblo donde viven Hermione y el doctor Snape. Éste una vez más, tendrá que resolver los más extraños casos poniendo en riesgo; su integridad física y la de su familia. Secuela
1. Retrocediendo en el tiempo

Bueno, es la continuaión (obviamente) de la primera parte. Acá dejo unas pequeñas aclaraciones sobre el pasado fic:

En un momento, Hermione se encuentra dentro de un pub y un hombre le dice esto.

**Cita:**"- Eres muy valiente, es una suerte que yo no sea un truán o algún asesino en serie; puesto que habrías sido mi primera víctima."

Aquí, era Tom Ryddle quien hablaba. No tenía premeditado todo exactamente, pero allí fue donde el conoció a Hermione por primera vez.

En una de esas fiestas de té, Severus estaba reunido mientras sus compañeros hablaban. Uno de ellos se topó con otro hombre chocando con el mismo, de éste salió una pequeña tarjeta que fue dejada en la mesa por uno de sus colegas. Los datos de Hermione se encontraban escritos por ella misma, así que el hombre a quien conoció Snape era a Cristopher (¿confuso?)

Narcisa Ryddle no es contemporánea con la madre de Snape. En el momento, que el trata de hacer todo lo posible por salvarla, sin él notarlo a ciencia cierta ingresaban a una mujer al hospital; moribunda.

El subjetivismo es uno de mis temas favoritos, la posibilidad de engañar a la mente con hechos que parecen reales. Sin embargo, para creerlos; la persona debe estar dispuesta a hacerlo.

¿Por qué tenía una bala en su hombro y no una cortada por las insiciones que le hacían? Bueno, por que en realidad Tom siempre estuvo parado frente a él. En el momento en el que Snape estaba atado; él tomó su arma y le disparó.

Título: Carlinthom Ville II  
Género: Horror/Romance  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Hermione Granger  
Advertencias: Violencia, contenido adulto.  
Disclaimer: Nada excepto mis ideas, me pertenecen. Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Retrocediendo en el tiempo.

Se encontró afuera, en la sala que; estaba llena de un silencio sepulcral. No vio nada y comenzó a caminar hacia adentro. Ya despierta, Hermione le observaba. Ciertamente era algo espeluznante.

- ¿Me recuerda aún señor Snape?- le dijo, Snape retrocedió un poco por la sorpresa. Iba a contestar pero no su cerebro no trabajó en el momento exacto y se encontró mudo. Hermione siguió allí sonriendo ausente, algo impropio de ella.

Volvió a escuchar otro grito y se devolvió a la sala. Afuera estaba Pansy Parkinson aterrada mientras Bellatrix Lestrange su antigua prometida cargaba entre sus brazos a su hija.

- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?- exclamó.

- ¿No es hermosa nuestra hija Severus? Es idéntica a ti.

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí Bellatrix? ¡Devuélveme a la bebé en este instante!

- ¿Pero por qué Severus? ¡Una madre debe estar con su hija!

- ¡No es tú hija! ¡Y para que lo sepas, me casé!

- ¡Por supuesto!- le sonrió, dando un paso hacia atrás. Snape actuaba con cautela por propia protección y la de su hija. Bellatrix volvió a enseriarse y miró dulcemente a la bebé.

Tenía que pensar, ¿Qué rayos podía hacer Bella en su hogar? ¿Quién la habría dejado salir? ¿Cómo supo donde estaba?

Y por otro lado, ¿Qué le sucedía a Hermione? ¿Por qué le había dicho algo como lo anterior? ¡Estaba loco y deliraba!

Continuó acercándose hacia Bellatrix para tratar de sustraer de sus manos a la pequeña, la mujer pareció sentirse alagada de verlo acercarse.

- Sí Severus, sabía que no me dejarías.

- Bien, ahora me darás a la bebé y hablaremos. No hay problema.

Se arrepintió de inmediato al decir aquello, ya se lo había dicho y con ello la había internado en el convento. Ella entonces, perdió la razón. Pansy gimió nerviosa ante la actitud de la mujer.

- ¡No! ¡Tú me entregaste, dejaste que esos desadaptados me encerraran! ¡Dejaste que ellos me inyectaran, que me electrocutaran! ¡Ahora yo reclamaré lo que es mío!

- Bellatrix, por favor.

- ¿O qué? ¿Esta criatura no vale todo lo que tú me has hecho? ¿Que te parece un trueque?

- ¿Trueque?

- Que la bebé pague todos tus errores; sería bastante justo.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡No estás en tus cabales y no le harás nada a mi hija!

Súbitamente se abalanzó sobre la mujer, pero en un forcejeo repentino; ella sacó un arma. Se veía que la había usado antes. Le disparó, Pansy se interpuso entre ellos y recibió el disparo en su pecho.

Ante aquello, la mujer soltó el arma y comenzó a murmurar palabras que él no entendía. Sin saber que hacer, decidió arrodillarse ante Pansy y tratar de restañar con sus dedos la herida.

- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?- miró hacia Pansy que le miraba con dulzura.

- Salve a su hija señor Snape, yo estaré bien.

No quería dejarla allí, pero si no rescataba a la pequeña con prontitud; ella le haría daño. Con rapidez y vigor, cortó una amplia tira de su camisa y la amarró fuertemente circundando el pecho de la mujer moribunda. Bellatrix pareció perder el poco razocíneo que le quedaba.

- Nada va a pasarte Bella, pero tienes que devolverme a la bebé.

Ella pareció afirmar lentamente, se fue acercando una vez más; con mucha cautela. Llegó hasta ella y extendió sus brazos para que en ellos; Bellatrix colocase a la pequeña. Lo hizo al final de unos minutos, entonces; cayó al suelo y comenzó a tener un ataque convulsivo.

- Fuiste muy acertado Severus- escuchó detrás de él y era Hermione que con los brazos cruzados se detenía a observar la escena con serenidad- Tu asistente prefirió intercambiar su vida por la de un infante. Han pasado nueve meses, y aún así.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

- Yo soy tú esposa, mírame.

- Ella está débil por el parto, ¡está durmiendo en la habitación!

- ¡Oh! error de cálculos.

Despertó nuevamente, aunque no supo cuando cerró los ojos. Cuando pudo concentrarse; estaba aún observando hacia la ventana. Pansy y Hermione le miraban con preocupación.

- ¿Sucede algo doctor? Está muy pálido.

- Sí Severus, ¿te sientes bien?

¿Eh? ¿Nada de lo que había estado viviendo había ocurrido? Miró hacia la ventana, pero no había nada abajo. Se creyó cansado y se apartó del alféizar.

- Aquí está la bebé señora, creo que debe alimentarla ahora. Si me permite la impertinencia; ¿cómo piensan llamarla?

- No es impertinencia Pansy, al contrario; nosotros te debemos mucho. Creo que, aún no lo hemos pensado, ¿No es así Severus?

Se acercó hasta la cama mientras Pansy le entregaba a la bebé. Hermione le admiró con dedicación mientras él se sentaba a su lado. La enfermera tomó algunas sábanas manchadas de sangre y se disponía a irse cuando Hermione exclamó.

- ¡Espera!, ¡tengo el nombre perfecto para esta dulce criatura!- tanto su esposo como la enfermera le miraron con atención- la llamaré Marian. ¿Les gusta?

- Me gustará cualquier nombre que desees.

- Suena muy bonito señora Snape.

Severus observó a su asistente mientras se alejaba, Hermione se sentó lentamente en la cama colocando a la bebé cerca de su pecho para alimentarla.

- ¿Te sientes bien? Hace un rato, parecía que algo te preocupaba.

- Estoy bien amor- le dijo sin pensar demasiado, sin preguntar- Todo está bien, te amo.

Hermione asintió como si aún dudara de ello. Suavemente Snape tomó su rostro y la besó por unos largos instantes.

- Yo también te amo- suspiró Hermione.

Se quedó allí tan sólo pensando, tan sólo deleitándose con la imagen que le brindaba su esposa al amamantar a su hija. Un desagradable sonido, empañó de pronto su visión y supo de qué se trataba.

- Lo siento señor, urgen en hablarle.

Tomó el teléfono de manos de su asistente y trancó la puerta tras de sí. Se sentó en el sofá y contestó la llamada.

- Señor Snape, La señora Minerva Mcgonagall le llama desde el convento. ¿Desea que le comunique?

¿Convento? ¿Un sueño distante, cerca de volverse realidad?

- Sí, comuníqueme por favor.

Del otro lado había mucho ruido, algo fuera de lo normal estaba ocurriendo. La voz llorosa de la mujer le confirmó que no se equivocaba en sus predicciones.

- ¡Oh señor Snape, es un alivio encontrarlo!- dijo, desesperada; él trató de no preocuparse por sus propios miedos.

- ¿Que sucede? Se oye, compungida. Dígame en que puedo servirle.

- ¡Ni se imagina!- ella inspiró y trató de continuar- Anoche, mientras les entregábamos la comida a los internos; fuimos a visitar a Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sus manos temblaron mientras sostenía el teléfono, la mujer continuó.

- Cuando entramos; ella estaba colgando del techo Señor Snape. Se había suicidado con unas sábanas.

Diferente final para su historia pasada. Igual, se sintió turbado ante la noticia. Ella, había sido su primer amor, habían compartido tiempo juntos.

- ¿Algún indicio del por qué?

- No, pero presumimos que ella asesinó al cardenal.

- ¿Qué?- se levantó, perplejo.

- Sí, de un disparo en la garganta murió el cardenal ayer por la noche. El arma está limpia y se encontraba sobre la mesa.

No podía creerlo, ¿Bellatrix? ¿Por qué querría ella asesinar al cardenal, si él había afirmado que se encontraba mejor?

- Entiendo.

- Sus cuerpos serán enterrados en una hora, como usted es el único allegado que tenía Bellatrix; pensé que querría venir a velar su cuerpo.

- Iré ahora mismo.

Y se cortó la comunicación. Por un momento creyó sentirse calmado y estable, pero había mucho más que dolor en él.

- ¿Doctor?- preguntó Pansy, lo encontró sentado; meditando ausente lo que acababa de suceder. Snape no levantó la vista ni le respondió- ¿Doctor, sucedió algo grave?

- El cardenal está muerto Pansy, Bellatrix también.

- ¡Dios mío!- se santiguó la mujer mientras Snape se levantaba. Miró hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Hermione y se volvió hacia ella.

- Avísale a mi esposa que me fui, dile cualquier cosa; pero no le hables de esto. No sé como pueda reaccionar.

Pansy asintió y lo siguió con la vista mientras él se perdía en una habitación. Luego, volvía a salir completamente cambiado y con sus cosas que; solía llevar en casos como ese.

Se sintió mal por él obviamente. Conoció a Bellatrix cuando ésta; era una muchacha. Sabía que Severus la amó cuanto pudo y le dio cuanto tuvo. Cosas del destino que ella le pagase terminando en un psiquiátrico.

- ¿Dónde está mi esposo Pansy?- le preguntó Hermione mientras ella colocaba a la bebé en su cuna con bordes de caoba y pequeños detalles de flores.

- Él ha tenido que irse señora, un paciente necesita de él urgentemente.

Afuera estaba lloviendo fuertemente, su auto patinó un poco por el suelo húmedo y le costó detenerse. Colocó el freno de mano y para cuando alzó la cabeza; observó la gran procesión que llevaban los ataúdes.

Se bajó del auto, sin importar siquiera que se estuviera mojando. Mientras observaba, un hombre de aspecto débil y sumiso le hacía señas con la mano para que se acercase. Entró entonces en la casa donde se encontraba el hombre.

- Severus- dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Snape se giró para mirarlo mientras se retiraba la ya emparamada bata de los hombros.

- Remus.

- Esto está muy mal, ha muerto una figura importantísima; ¡la iglesia nos comerá vivos!

- ¿Alguien ha dado con algo?

- No, la agencia revisó a la mujer; no estaba dopada ni había tenido actividad cerebral alguna. Aunque tú, sabes que no creo en esos loqueros que afirman poder "leer la mente"

Era Lupin, la persona menos crédula que conocía. Compañero de oficio, un cardiólogo renombrado que tenía problemas con la burocracia y una liquidez económica espeluznante. Pedías un diagrama de las cavidades de un corazón, y aquél hombre te lo describía con los ojos cerrados.

- Con nuestra tecnología es hasta comprensible que los animales sepan más de autopsias que nosotros.

- No estoy seguro de que- dijo tembloroso, algo habitual en él. ¿Mucho café tal vez?- desees ver aquello.

Señaló hacia el final de la habitación, en ella sólo habían tres personas mirando algo. Intuyó que se trataba de Bellatrix Lestrange ya que algunos le miraban con odio.

- Descuida, he visto cosas peores.

Se fue acercando con cautela, no se fijó en ninguno de los rostros que lo observaban y susurraban a su alrededor ¿Tan renombrado había sido su noviazgo con ella?

Levantó la cabeza y se frotó con dos dedos sus ojos. Comenzó a bajar la mirada con lentitud, esperando sentirse preparado.

Lucía triste, su rostro morado por la asfixia había sido maquillado en un intento de disimularlo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con un esfuerzo excesivo y sus manos estaban juntas sobre su vientre aunque estaban cerradas con vigor.

La habían vestido con ese traje de seda rojo que a ella tanto le gustaba y que había adquirido en un viaje a París; no con él o lo hubiera recordado como algo agradable. Lo único que recordaba era el collar que llevaba, una fina pieza de oro que había sido su regalo.

- Lo siento- suspiró Lupin a su lado, igual él no lo oyó.

- ¿Por qué lo siente?- se quejó un hombre frente a ellos y captó toda su atención- ¡Esa mujer asesinó al cardenal!

- ¿Tiene pruebas?- le cortó Snape, el hombre se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca de desdén.

- Tiene razón, esa pobre cabra loca; no pudo hacer una cosa tan inteligente.

Se sintió ofendido, por razones ajenas a su persona; trato de moverse. Lupin le retuvo.

- Déjalo, no tiene sentido.

Asintió, arreglándose las mangas. Lupin se volvió para mirar a la procesión que cargaba el ataúd con el cuerpo del cardenal.

- Terminarán pronto, nosotros tenemos que alcanzarlos en el cementerio.

El cementerio, una parte que no dejaba morir sólo por el hecho de tener a su madre en él. Iba cada vez que podía, a dejarle su flor favorita y a pasar con ella; el tiempo que no pudo en vida.

Lupin se acercó hasta la salida, había parado de llover y las nubes comenzaban a despejar. Tomó su saco y colocándoselo sin mucho esfuerzo; sacó de él un informe. Se lo otorgó a Snape.

- Los de la central de policía, dicen que el cardenal fue intoxicado primero antes de ser asesinado con el arma. Las sustancias revelaron astato y residuos de sustancias bencénicas.

- ¿Astato? ¿Benceno?

- Normalmente, una persona muere ante la exposición prolongada Los investigadores concluyeron que el cardenal fue expuesto a dosis que común mente se pueden hallar en un área de trabajo particular. Las fuentes en las cuales puede encontrarse el astato y el benceno; están siendo investigadas.

Otra vez, algo sin sentido en su vida. ¿Cuando se iban a meter en cintura los habitantes de ese pueblo?

- El análisis profundo también reveló que dentro del cardenal había un objeto metálico. Lo extrajeron y encontraron esto.

Lupin sacó una pequeña bolsa de su bolsillo, Snape no podía creer lo que veía frente a él.

- Una cruz de oro, no me figuro como llegó hasta allí; pero quien lo hizo tiene un motivo muy fuerte.

Esa cruz, recordaba habérsela visto el mismo día que él lo visitó para preguntarle algo que todavía no atinaba a recordar.

Por fin la procesión iba directamente hacia el cementerio. Lupin y Snape abordaron el auto de éste último y rodearon la plaza para alcanzarlos.

Los encargados, bajaron el féretro y se reunieron con la gente que entre sollozos; daba el último adiós. Snape y Lupin se confundieron con la multitud.

- Hemos de encontrarnos aquí queridos pastores de dios por una razón- el cura de la iglesia cercana, el mismo del quien fue alumno; presidía la oración final- para despedir a este ciervo de dios que tanto ha hecho por su pueblo y por su prójimo.

La ceremonia duró aproximadamente una hora, Lupin y Snape decidieron esperar hasta encontrarse a solas para hacer las primeras experticias.

- Señor Snape, le repito que yo no sé nada. Sé que se siente tan mal como yo; pero le ruego que deje de perturbarme y perturbar su memoria.

- No tengo opción padre, si así fuera; todo aquí sería un caos. Tenemos que resolver los casos.

- Les pido que no satanicen su nombre; bastante tengo con esos endemoniados policías del gobierno.

- Yo no soy ni la sombra de ellos- dijo él y Lupin negó- ¿Notó algo sospechoso mientras entregaba las misiones al cardenal?

- Dicho así, suena como si nos enriqueciésemos con el dinero de las ofrendas. Pero no, sólo vi al cardenal en la tarde de ayer. Un poco nervioso, pero nada fuera de lo común.

- ¿Nervioso?- preguntó Lupin.

- Sí, pero me aseguró que se trataba sobre una audiencia que tendría con el Vaticano, nada anormal en él.

- Entiendo, ¿El Vaticano entonces, envió comunicado?

- No, en realidad; jamás llegó el aviso.

Snape asintió, dejó a Lupin encargado del interrogatorio y se decidió a pasearse por los alrededores. Llevaba consigo margaritas, las flores que amaba su madre y gardenias; las flores favoritas de Bellatrix.

- Descansa querida Bella- le dijo, encorvado sobre su lápida- de ahora en adelante, yo vendré a verte. Lo prometo.

- Buenos días señor Severus.

Se volvió, era Dumbledore el administrador del cementerio. Un anciano jovial, tranquilo y alegre.

- Buenos días Albus, ¿Cómo has estado?

- Oh, mucho mejor que algunos. Supe que Bella murió, cuanto lo siento. Por otro lado, supe que te casaste y que tienes una hija.

- Sí, no hicimos algo muy ostentoso; la iglesia del pueblo vino muy bien.

- Así es, tienes una esposa muy hermosa según sé. Ansío conocerla alguna vez.

- Puedes pasar cuando lo desees, a ella le encantará conocerte.

- ¿Estás investigando?

- Sí, como siempre.

Dumbledore sonrió y admiró el camposanto donde trabajaba con ahínco, luego se dirigió hacia Snape con una sonrisa.

- Limpié ayer la tumba de tu madre y le construí un depósito para las flores, el que tenía estaba por derrumbarse.

- Muchas gracias, pasaré más adelante.

Se giró para divisar la lápida y divisó una enorme, con un ángel sobre ella; como si la vigilase. Nunca se había fijado en ella

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿Qué?

Señaló en dirección de la lápida, Dumbledore sonrió.

- Es un trabajo muy hermoso y meticuloso, en ella está enterrada una mujer. No sé quien es, pero todos los días le dejan unas rosas rojas muy hermosa. Nunca he sabido quien y el cuidador Flich tampoco.

Snape decidió acercarse, no estaba lejos de la de su madre. El nombre estaba tapado por algunas ramas secas, las apartó y leyó atentamente.

Narcisa Ryddle. ¿Dónde había oído eso?

TBC.

Espero les guste, muchos besos.


	2. La iglesia y la burocracia, de la mano

Capítulo 2: La iglesia y la burocracia van de la mano.

Narcisa, sabía que ese nombre le era familiar por alguna razón. Apoyó una de sus piernas sobre la lápida de su madre y dejó caer las flores sobre ella. Pidió serenidad y fortaleza para lograr desentrañar aquel misterio.

- Tu madre habría estado muy orgullosa- Dumbledore se detuvo detrás de él, luego de mirar con cariño hacia la tumba- Sin duda, eres todo un ejemplo a seguir Severus.

- Gracias, aunque me considero una persona común comprometida con su trabajo.

Lupin le alcanzó minutos más tarde. Traía consigo un paquete y lo miraba con cierta incomodidad. Snape imaginó de donde provenía por el enorme sello rojo en su esquina superior derecha, dos llaves y una capilla bajo ella.

- Malas noticias- se quejó Lupin.

- ¿Que dice?

- La iglesia ha abandonado su puesto en el congreso, los republicanos están hasta el cuello de denuncias. Parece que se niegan a otorgar fondos y a participar en rondas políticas, los agentes del gobierno están preocupados de que al final; la iglesia se revele y forme su propio gobierno. Han elegido desde su seno, paralizar toda actividad religiosa de no existir un estado de derecho. Todo, hasta que el país se declare en emergencia lo más pronto posible.

- ¿La iglesia suministra fondos? ¿Emergencia?

- No sé, nadie se cree esas tonterías. Aunque según sé tienen un asiento muy importante en el gobierno, quizás lo compran con el dinero de sus feligreses. Yo me imagino, enormes botellas de bebidas y lujosas joyas que combinan perfectamente con coronas y bastones de oro. Obviamente, dados los sucesos pasados en Carlinthom, la iglesia teme que se propague más aún, y que sus cúpulas estén en peligro.

Cerró los ojos y emuló por unos instantes el sueño que había tenido acerca de Bella. ¿Podría ello tener conexión con lo que había pasado? ¿Habría ella visitado su hogar luego de, asesinar al cardenal?

- Quiero ver el arma Lupin. El arma que utilizaron para asesinar al cardenal.

- Las investigaciones están paralizadas, hay mucho papeleo tramitándose en las embajadas y consulados. Todo agente hasta con el más pequeño cargo; se encuentra ahora en una situación similar. Lo que no nos exime a ambos.

- Yo no comulgo con el pan de la iglesia.

- Buena suerte Severus- le dijo Dumbledore poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- Todo saldrá bien.

Pensó dirigirse a la escena del crimen. Para evitar ser detenido por los guardias que vigilaban; decidió rodear el convento y entrar por el ala sur de este.

Conocía muy bien ese sector. Allí, se realizaban las misas y se preparaban las ostias todas las mañanas. También, recordaba que los internos solían pasear por ese patio.

Parecía que tenían encerrados a los pacientes, sus gritos y palabras podía oírlas estando unos pisos más abajo. Las monjas y los monaguillos trataban de mantener el control.

- ¡Esto es un caos!, ¡quiero que esos policías salgan del lugar!- exclamaba Mcgonagall hacia un hombre que tenía un rango superior al suyo.

- Lo siento, no podemos abandonar el convento hasta que todo el asunto se esclarezca- rugió, su mullido bigote bailó mientras hablaba.

- ¡Pero señor Vernon!- continuó la mujer- ¡los pacientes necesitan tranquilidad, sus mentes necesitan paz!

- ¡Al diablo con los locos! ¡Uno de ellos fue el culpable!

Minerva le miró furiosa, el hombre robusto y de rostro hosco; se hallaba sonrojado y sudoroso.

- ¡Ni se atreva a mencionar al demonio en este lugar santo! ¡Es la casa de dios!

- ¡Dios no edificaría su casa en este lugar ni aunque recibiera miles de esterlinas!

Severus apareció en el umbral, Mcgonagall se mostró complacida de verlo. Él se detuvo frente al hombre y lo analizó con mucha calma, el segundo preguntó su nombre bruscamente.

- Snape, Severus Snape. Le sugeriría que mantuviera sus diferencias religiosas a raya en este lugar, no sabe quien puede reaccionar de mala forma con sus palabras.

- ¡Usted no es nadie para reclamarme! Además, no puede encontrarse en este lugar.

- Si lo vemos desde otro ángulo, la casa de dios no es exquisita. Yo soy un católico, puedo entrar a orar en ella.

- ¿Usted? ¿De los que oran?- se jactó el hombre abiertamente frente a él, Snape se mostró sereno.

- Sí, todos los días si me es posible.

El hombre soltó un bufido y le dedicó una mirada severa antes de marchar militarmente hacia la puerta de salida, Severus sonrió por unos instantes.

- ¡Gracias señor Snape, sin duda ha sido muy oportuna su llegada!

- Me alegra el poder servirle- miró a su alrededor y preguntó con cierta zozobra por el lugar del homicidio. Minerva se mostró deprimida por unos instantes.

- Sé que usted no tiene malas intenciones, pero no sé si es correcto que yo; le enseñe eso- observó a Snape insistir y cedió luego de unos instantes.

Lo guió hasta su oficina y le entregó un pañuelo que él sostuvo sin saber por que. Minerva se cubrió el rostro lo más herméticamente posible y comenzó a abrir la puerta con cuidado. Entendió el por qué del pañuelo.

El olor a benceno era bastante fuerte, parecía haberse estado concentrando desde el momento en que había sido utilizado para intoxicar al cardenal. El ambiente se sintió turbio y los objetos del cardenal estaban meticulosamente dispuestos en orden.

- ¿Algu? ¿Alguien más vino hasta aquí?- preguntó, su voz amortiguada por el pañuelo sobre su rostro.

- Sí, una persona vino antes a investigar. La CIA también se presentó.

- ¿Organizaron el lugar?

- Se llevaron algunas cosas- le contestó, acercándose al escritorio. Snape se detuvo en medio de la habitación y trató de hacerse un mapa mental del suceso.

- El cardenal debió estar parado aquí- dijo, la trayectoria de la bala describía que el asesino no estaba muy lejos de él- debió de estar sentado y de alzar su cabeza para mirar a la persona; así entró la munición en su garganta.

Pero pensó en algo más, la cruz que se encontraba dentro de él. ¿Pudo haber estado antes o después?

- Aunque, me figuro que por su tráquea no pudo pasar una cruz de esas dimensiones- miró a Minerva que le dirigía una mirada de nerviosismo. Intuyó lo que pensaba rápidamente.

- Le obligaron a tragársela y quizás murió de asfixia. Una muerte lenta que desesperó al asesino, lo que provocó el disparo en su garganta.

Pero entonces, la bala debió de haber chocado con el cuerpo extraño y no debió seguir adelante. Pero no, siguió y perforó los huesos.

- No tiene sentido. Tampoco el hecho de que ambientaran el lugar con compuestos bencénicos y con el astato.

- Pensamos que se trataba de una fuga en las calderas- le contestó Mcgonagall con los ojos brillantes, como si en cualquier momento pudiese echarse a llorar.

- ¿El cardenal tenía enemigos?

- La religión tiene enemigos, dios tuvo y tendrá enemigos; ¿Pero esto?

Se sintió mareado y decidió que era tiempo de abandonar la habitación. Al cerrarse la puerta su mente se enfrascó en un punto. Bellatrix tenía todas las de perder en ese caso.

- Ahora, quiero que me muestre; el lugar en el que Bella se ahorcó.

- Sí señor Snape, acompáñeme.

Ella estaba en el piso medio, era menos problemática que la mitad de los internados en el convento. Pasaba cada tres semanas para suministrarle psicotrópicos y otras medicinas que le sirvieran de ayuda para enfrentar sus problemas. Dejó de hacerlo cuando se sintió mentalmente cansado y sin poder para afrontarla día a día. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Su cuarto era bastante cómodo e iluminado. A su frente estaba la cama; en una esquina. Al otro lado había una mesilla de noche y una silla donde solían sentarse un padre para leerle la Biblia o cualquier visitante que quisiera hablar con ella. Encima de su cama, como en todas; había un cuadro con una virgen y una cruz.

- Allí- le señaló la viga que aún tenía trozos de telas incrustadas, supuso que el daño en ellas se debía a la antigüedad de las mismas y al peso de la mujer.

Miró el ángulo de caída y supuso que se trataba de un suicidio común. Se había montado en una silla y la pateó segundos después para ahorcarse.

- Llevaba minutos de estar colgada, su cuerpo según escuché seguía tibio.

Snape razonó la situación. Si ella había asesinado al cardenal, había bajado las escaleras luego de forzar la puerta y pasar desapercibida. Se encontró con él quien creyó que trataba de decirle algo o quien creyó que podía devolverla a su lugar. En un intercambio de palabras, quizás un roce, la mujer le mostró el arma y le propinó el disparo.

Pero obviaba muchas cosas, como el benceno y el astato, el forcejeo que no existía en la habitación y el hecho de la cruz.

¿Y si trataban de inculparla? ¿Y si observó algo que le causó tanta impresión que le originó una creciente necesidad de suicidarse? ¿Y sí alguien premeditó el hecho?

- ¿Piensa como yo señor Snape?

Dejo de pensar y detuvo sus cavilaciones, se giró hacia la mujer.

- ¿Perdón?

- Piensa que Bella no pudo hacerlo, que hay algo detrás de todo esto.

- Sí, pues; esa es mi percepción. ¿Puedo revisar las pertenencias de Lestrange?

- Están en la cómoda, nadie tiene interés en revisarlo. Puede llevarse cuanto guste, dudo que a alguien le interese esa pobre mujer.

Se encaminó hacia la cómoda mientras Minerva lo dejaba solo. Colocó su mano sobre el cerrojo y levantó la vista para admirar los cuadros sobre él. La última cena y la virgen María.

La abrió luego de unos minutos y comenzó a clasificar los objetos. Mayoritariamente había récipes que hasta él mismo había firmado y hecho, luego encontró fotografías de familiares que le trajeron muchos recuerdos y por último; actividades que había hecho la mujer para su mejora; como escritos y pinturas.

La mayoría eran similares, una estructura parecida a una casa en color negro y un largo campo con un puente. No le dio mucha importancia y siguió revisando.

Se encontró varios escritos, hablaban sobre cosas sin sentido que luego se tomaría el tiempo de analizar. Pero uno de ellos le llamó la atención abiertamente, hablaba sobre él.

Habla sobre él como si se tratase de una plegaria, como si deseara que él la salvara o conociera algo de ella. Se asombró al notar; lo bien que lo recordaba.

Decidió guardarse varios documentos, introdujo sus manos dentro del cajón por si olvidaba algo y de pronto se encajó una astilla en su dedo.

- ¡Rayos!- sacó el cajón y notó que la base estaba despegada, terminó de levantarla y se encontró con un pequeño escrito en un papel amarillento.

"Todo lo que yo he visto, doy fe de ello."

¿Fe de qué?

- Eres muy osado Snape- le dijeron, se volvió a mirar y se encontró con un colega; La psiquiatra Trelawney.

- Pues, hago lo que mejor sé- la observó, con sus enormes lentes blancos y su cabello alborotado. No había cambiado en absoluto- ¿Que estás haciendo acá?

- Investigo las mentes de las víctimas. Considero que es complicado hacerlo una vez que están muertas; pero trato de colaborar lo más que puedo en la investigación.

- Entiendo.

- Y precisamente te buscaba.

Snape se mostró, una vez más; confundido. Trelawney en cambio sonrió suavemente como siempre hacía.

- Sí, tú conocías a Bellatrix mejor que nadie o al menos mejor que muchos.

- ¿No esperarás a que me recueste en el sillón que sueles utilizar para tus pacientes; y hable de ella o sí?

- Tú eliges el lugar y la hora, yo te estaré esperando.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mucho más tarde regresó a casa. Seguía mareado al exponerse al benceno y al astato que nunca encontró dentro de la habitación de Bellatrix.

- ¿Se siente mal doctor?- preguntó Pansy en su visita. Snape asintió recostándose en el sofá- No le haría mal que fuera a dormir, su esposa le espera y se está haciendo tarde ya.

- Te llevaré a casa Pansy, como está todo; no me arriesgaría.

- ¡Oh, muy amable querido doctor! Pero no, no se preocupe yo me quedaré esta noche; con la bebé.

- ¿Mi esposa?

- No, iniciativa propia. Veo que usted está muy ocupado y lo menos que deseo es que se canse demasiado.

- Eres de verdad muy amable, si pudiera pagarte de alguna forma.

- Ya usted lo ha hecho, me ha permitido trabajar establemente y se ha preocupado por mis necesidades. Dichosa su esposa de serlo Doctor.

Le sonrió y se encaminó hacia las escaleras que daban con la habitación principal. Dentro encontró a su esposa que dormía con la luz de su cómoda encendida. Se figuró que lo había estado esperando, así que se la apagó, se retiró los zapatos, dejó lo que llevaba en el escritorio al final y se tumbó sobre la cama. No le importó siquiera que su ropa estuviera aún húmeda y el no cambiarse, sólo quería descansar. El ambiente estaba frío y con un poco de niebla.

- Severus- escuchó la voz de Hermione y abrió los ojos, ella se giró para verlo- ¿estás bien?

- Sí.

- Pansy me contó todo, creo que me porté mal con ella; insistí tanto en saber hacia donde te habías ido que tuvo que contarme. Siento mucho la muerte de Bellatrix.

- Ella ahora descansa, aunque su memoria se ve manchada por un asesinato que no cometió.

- Pobre el cardenal, no se merecía semejante destino. Escuchamos de unas mujeres que charlaban; como había sido asesinado. ¿Fuiste hasta ese lugar?

- Sí, fui con Remus Lupin. Pasé por el cementerio también.

Hermione suspiró mientras el hombre se retiraba la camisa. Hermione se recostó sobre su pecho y pudo sentir como su esposo pensaba distraídamente.

- Te mojaste- le dijo con suavidad, el hizo un movimiento con los hombros.

- Un poco, no pude evitarlo- le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza distraídamente, la mujer se mostró preocupada por él.

- Severus, ¿vas a estar bien?

- ¿A qué te refieres Hermione?

- Digo, con respecto a todo lo que sucedió alrededor de Bellatrix; supongo que debe dolerte mucho.

- No tanto como te imaginas. En cierta forma, ella fue parte de mi pasado, una parte muy importante. Pero, ahora me atrevo a decir sin ningún tipo de remordimiento; que mis sentimientos por ti imperan- besó su cabeza, tratando de disipar sus preocupaciones. Algo que siempre intentaba hacer, era dejar su trabajo en la puerta de su casa.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, eso hicieron por unos instantes.

- Ni te imaginas como duerme Marian, apenas conozco sus ojitos.

- Es normal que todos los bebés duerman varias horas al día mi corazón. Luego de unos meses, desearás que vuelvan a dormir con asiduidad- sonrió y Hermione le dio un beso antes de comenzar a cerrar los ojos.

La observó dormirse y se quedó pensativo, con su mano en su cabeza. ¿El destino acaso quería destruir todo lo que a su lado, se encontraba? ¿Se ensañaba con él tal vez? No siguió dando vueltas mentales y comenzó a cerrar los ojos para dormirse, al igual que Hermione.

TBC.

Gracias por leer, besos.


	3. El camino de los muertos

Capítulo 3: El camino de los muertos.

Abrió los ojos tal cual como los había cerrado horas antes. Sintiendo que no iba a poder dormir en lo absoluto. Se quedó meditando con Hermione aún sobre su pecho.

La separó de él con cuidado para no despertarla, se colocó nuevamente su camisa y abandonó la habitación.

Debían ser las tres de la madrugada. Bajó hasta el salón y haló las cortinas para mirar hacia afuera. Se quedó observando fijamente un punto en la calle siguiente que estaba pobremente iluminado.

Se alejó del ventanal minutos después y encendió una pequeña luz al lado del sofá, sentándose para detallar lo que Lupin le había dejado sobre las experticias a los cadáveres. Trató de encontrar una forma en la cual pudiera introducírsele a una persona un cruz; pero eso seguía confundiéndolo.

¿Por qué alguien tendría la necesidad de asesinar a un religioso? conocía a los fanáticos; pero eso era demasiado. Se frotó los ojos, los cuales tenía irritados por el insomnio y se dispuso a sacar un libro de la biblioteca.

La Biblia, nunca la había leído con detenimiento; pero algo lo movió a revisarla. Algo personal.

La abrió en una página al azar y leyó el título. El salmo hablaba sobre como el demonio intentaba tentar a dios.

¿Había sido Bellatrix tentada a cometer un mal? ¿Tanto tiempo en manos de dios había sido suficiente para que ella deseara más poder?

Por lógica podía asociar todo el asunto al problema mental de la mujer. Pero recordaba que Bellatrix era muchísimo más inteligente que algunos pacientes a los que había tratado con anterioridad. Supuso que su mente se encontró bloqueada por una vivencia que le causó una desesperación profunda. Algunos pacientes con deficiencia mental, al ser sometidos a situaciones de intenso estrés; podían tener reacciones altamente negativas.

Escuchó pasos minutos después y se levantó para observar de quien se trataba aunque siguió de espaldas a la persona. Dejó el libro sobre el sofá y se giró para mirar.

Pansy estaba detrás de él, pero parecía que no tenía idea alguna de lo que hacía. Algo en ella no era terrenal, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su rostro estaba pálido, sus labios morados y unas líneas negras circundaban sus ojos.

- ¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó, pero de sus labios no salió respuesta. Un extraño aroma enturbió el ambiente que de momento; se había enfriado.

- Pansy, ¿sucede algo?- volvió a preguntar, poniéndose ligeramente nervioso.

Escuchó, una respiración débil y ronca; como si hiciera esfuerzo por respirar de alguna forma.

- ¿No te parece que es muy tarde para salir?

El aire se sintió mucho más frío que antes y tuvo que frotarse las manos para mantener el calor. Ella siguió mirándolo.

Parpadeó, esa no era Pansy; estaba seguro. Pero, ¿Quién era? ¿Quién estaba frente a él? Meditó unos segundos y se quedó perplejo ante lo que cruzó por su mente. Miró a su alrededor, pero ni Hermione parecía notar lo que sucedía.

- ¿Bella?- exclamó, su aliento formando vapor que se quedó estático en el aire. Los ojos tiesos de Pansy no se movieron ni un ápice.

- ¿Bellatrix, eres tú? Bella, ¿asesinaste al cardenal? ¿Por qué te suicidaste?- barbotó, un tanto desesperado.

Ella juntó sus dos manos y las alzó frente a sí misma como si pidiese algo, Snape sintió un extraño vacío en su estómago. Entonces compuso un rostro de tristeza que se observó extraño ante el rigor que poseía su cuerpo muerto. Snape apenas encontró voz para continuar.

- ¿Que quieres de mí?

La mujer despegó los labios y un grito salió de ella. Snape se cubrió los oídos y se sintió súbitamente mareado.

- ¡Tú estás muerta, no debes estar aquí!- le dijo ante su imagen, simulando estar colgada; levitando frente a él- ¡No debes estar aquí!

Y entonces violentamente Pansy cayó al suelo, Snape meneó la cabeza sintiéndose imposibilitado de acción alguna. Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló para verificar su pulso.

Apenas podía tomarlo, era como si volviese a estar dormida. Aún podía sentir su corazón acelerado ante lo que acababa de ver hace unos instantes. Le dio la impresión de que Bellatrix no sabía que estaba muerta.

Pansy comenzó a despertar y se alivió de verla estable. Abrió los ojos de par en par y observó con nerviosismo a Snape. El ambiente volvía a su temperatura normal.

- Doctor, ¿Que ha sucedido?- sus ojos de ser posible se ensancharon más aún- ¡Doctor, su brazo!

Se miró el brazo derecho y notó un enorme manchón rojo. ¿Fue entonces eso, el causante de su mareo? Pansy se sentó ayudada por él y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, la mujer asintió dudosa.

- Estaba durmiendo señor Snape, me despertó el llanto de la bebé y me levanté para atenderla. Antes de tomarla entre mis brazos, sentí sobre mi nuca una respiración y levanté la vista hacia el espejo que está en la habitación, notando una sombra turbia atrás de mí. Luego lo veo a usted.

- Ve por Marian- le pidió, no necesitaba esperar otra aparición. Pansy asintió aún temerosa, subiendo las escaleras. Minutos después, regresó con ella.

- Es una suerte que duerma- se la entregó mientras Snape le sugería que tomara asiento para que descansase.

- ¿Que le sucedió en el brazo?

El hombre no dijo nada, en realidad no sabía que había sucedido. Sólo pensaba que Bellatrix había estado tratando de decirle algo, o de mostrarle el dolor del que había sido partícipe.

Comenzaba a amanecer y nunca pensó que le agradaría tanto ver los rayos del sol dentro del salón como en ese momento. La enfermera tomó su brazo y lo cubrió con vendas. Hermione apareció en el salón un tiempo después.

- ¡Severus! ¿Estás bien?- exclamó ante la sangre en su camisa.

- Si, no ha sido nada; creo que me habré golpeado con algo. Me sentí un poco mareado.

- Me parece que Marian tiene apetito señora, iré a preparar un poco de café si le apetece.

- Un poco de té estaría bien para mí, muchas gracias.

Hermione se sentó a su lado, sintió algo duro bajo ella y sacó del sofá el libro que Snape había estado leyendo antes.

- ¿La Biblia?

- Quise saber, por que cristo deja morir a los inocentes.

- Tengo miedo Severus, tengo miedo de que algo te suceda. Detente por favor, hazlo por mí.

La observó llorar por segunda vez y se sintió impotente. Hermione se limpió las lágrimas disimuladamente con la muñeca y sonrió con pesar.

- De seguro soy la mujer más tonta de este planeta.

Tomó su rostro con sus dedos y negó con la cabeza seriamente. Hermione trató de serenarse con su mirada.

- No, estás en tú derecho de sentir miedo. Lamento que sea yo quien te lo cause.

El hombre miró a la pequeña que bostezaba en los brazos de su madre, comenzando a despertarse. Hermione desabotonó su camisa y la apoyó en su pecho con mucha suavidad.

- Aquí está el café- Pansy le acercó una taza a Snape quien comenzó a beber con cierto apremio. Luego de ello, besó a su esposa y a su hija dirigiéndose hacia la habitación para continuar con su trabajo.

- ¡Demonios!- se quejó cuando encontró su consultorio cerrado, no se imaginó que la medida pudiera llegar hasta él.

- Creo que hablaban enserio.

Se giró para mirar a la persona que se había detenido a su lado. Se trataba de Lucius Malfoy, un adinerado hombre de negocios que solía visitarlo con frecuencia por problemas en las articulaciones.

- En realidad, la medida no me afecta a mí sino a mis pacientes.

- Lo sé, creo que mis piernas no soportarán una semana más.

- Puedo infiltrarlo ahora mismo si lo desea.

- Mi hijo Draco está aparcado allá atrás- señaló unas calles más abajo- podríamos ir a mi casa; sería mucho más práctico.

- Perfecto.

La casona Malfoy estaba casi a la salida del pueblo, los enormes muros de piedra podían verse a unos cuantos kilómetros. Muchas veces habían tenido problemas con rateros, pero aún así Lucius se mostraba renuente a mudarse.

Al llegar, su mayordomo abrió el portón para que el auto pudiera pasar. El único hijo del hombre se detuvo a unos pocos metros y le dio unas instrucciones al mayordomo que Snape no alcanzó a escuchar.

Draco Malfoy provenía del primer divorcio del hombre, era un joven alto, de tez blanca, rubio y apuesto. Su padre había declarado diferencias irreconciliables con su primera esposa y ambos se vieron envueltos en un problema legal por la custodia.

Mucho después se supo que ella salía con un compañero de trabajo. Enfurecido su hijo, no quiso tener contacto alguno con ella y decidió quedarse con su padre que, desilusionado; no volvió a casarse.

- Siéntese donde guste doctor, ¿desea algo de beber?

- Vino estaría bien, gracias.

Lucius se acercó a una especie de mini bar y sustrajo una botella de cristal que le pareció antigua. Sacó de una estantería una copa y pasó un pañuelo alrededor de ella antes de servir.

- Primer doctor que pregona su profesión sin el alcohol. Muy bien, supongo- dijo dándole la copa con vino tinto.

- Primer empresario que tiene amistades sin haber pagado por ellas- dijo suavemente, casi inconcientemente.

- Ya sabe como es la vida- dio un sorbo a su whiskey- ¿Mucho misterio alrededor del cardenal?

- No podemos movernos como nos place, la iglesia prohibió las investigaciones. O bueno, hace el intento de prohibir. Aún así pienso llegar al fondo de ello.

- También escuché sobre la mujer- dijo, con lo que para Snape fue un tono casi de satisfacción- estaba completamente loca.

- No, discierno de su opinión. Lestrange estaba muchísimo mejor que algunos.

Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y abrió su maletín para sacar una jeringa y el calmante que iba a infiltrar. Lucius se arremangó la manga de su brazo derecho exponiendo su mano.

Antes de infiltrar, Snape divisó una amplia cicatriz circundando su muñeca. Debía de tener unos años o menos, lo curioso era que se veía muy peculiar; no como una herida casual, sino como algo hecho con intensión.

- ¿Accidente?- preguntó señalando con la vista la cicatriz, Lucius sonrió.

- Sí, un accidente en auto; muchos puntos.

No siguió pensando en ello y colocó la inyección en la muñeca; el hombre hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Bien, ahora creo que partiré- partió la aguja con la bata y volvió a cerrar su maletín- Tenga cuidado con los autos.

- Le diré a Draco que lo deje donde usted desee- se dio la vuelta y le hizo señas a su hijo para que se acercara.

Luego de pagarle, cosa que Snape no solía pedir; Draco subió al auto y esperó por él. Snape por un momento se sintió observado y giró su cabeza en dirección a un bosque cercano. A lo lejos había una enorme casa con un puente que conectaba a otro lugar. Un puente sobre el río.

- ¿Que hay allí?- le preguntó a Draco, luego de que el auto estaba en marcha.

- Es una casa abandonada. Mi padre quería los terrenos pero los ingenieros le informaron que era muy inestable debido al río que pasa debajo de ella. También le informaron que algo extraño rodea el bosque de esa casa.

- Pero tu padre vive justo al lado, ¿por qué no también su casa?

- Bueno, mi padre me ha hablado de sus hazañas en la cacería. Dice que ha visto animales gigantes que están en ese bosque, también dice que se oyen tambores; como si descendiesen de la montaña.

- Más mitologías y leyendas.

- Pues, algunos campesinos aseguran lo mismo, pero uno no es tan tonto para probarlo- dijo girando el volante para tomar una curva. Al dar la vuelta Snape observó a una persona caminar en sentido contrario que se giró para verle.

Su cabello rubio apenas se movía con la brisa, caminaba descuidadamente por la calle y llevaba un amplio vestido negro con encajes blancos en su falda. Sintió que estaba viviendo un deja vu.

Al regresar, le pidió a Draco que lo dejase cerca de la oficina de Lupin. Luego de despedirse subió las escaleras de la entrada y esperó el elevador que lo conduciría minutos más tarde hasta la oficina central del departamento de criminología.

Lupin era un hombre muy experimentado, solía dar clases en la universidad de la ciudad sobre criminalística. Sin embargo, tenía un enorme problema con las mujeres, sobre todo con Tonks; su secretaria.

Ya muchas veces lo había encontrado en actitudes indecorosas con ella. No estaba casada y él tampoco, aunque dudaba que ella pudiera echarle la soga al cuello; ya que él era un hombre muy independiente.

- ¡Severus!- exclamó al verle, Tonks salió de la oficina un poco sonrojada y él no quiso conocer los detalles. Musitó un débil buenos días y pasó por su lado.

- ¿Cuando vas a aceptar que te gusta, que tú le gustas y van a terminar casados y dejando de hacer escenas?

- No seas tan cuadrado Severus, casarse le quita la diversión al asunto.

- Yo estoy casado, y no estoy sufriendo.

- Lo sé, veo que no sufres nada; tienes una hija- se rió el hombre y Snape le mostró ceñudo, no agraciado con el chiste de su colega el cardiólogo.

- ¿Día pesado?- observó su brazo herido y preguntó- ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Sufriste un ataque?

- Bueno, digamos que no ha empezado nada bien y no, apareció por ósmosis en mí.

Intuyó que reatarle lo que había ocurrido a una persona tan conceptual y para nada supersticiosa no tendría sentido. Pero, supuso que era de interés profesional.

- ¿Bellatrix te visitó?- dijo, incrédulo como Severus se imaginó- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Nada en absoluto, aunque sí pareció quererme mostrar algo. Utilizó como médium a mi asistente, luego volví a la realidad con esta herida sobre mi brazo. Supuse que debí golpearme con algo.

- Yo creo, deberías dormir más.

- ¡No estoy delirando! ¡Mi asistente también la vio!

- Ambos deben dormir. Tú dejar de trabajar, ella dejar de cuidar niños.

Sonrió y por un momento logró confundir a Lupin. Cambió de tema antes de que ambos terminaran discutiendo, como siempre.

- Cerraron mi consultorio.

- ¡Ah sí! un oficial introdujo una medida cautelar en tu contra. Su nombre es Vernon.

No se lo esperaba, pero tampoco le extrañó demasiado. Se mostró enojado y dio un golpe al escritorio.

- ¡El no puede clausurar mi consultorio! ¡Mis pacientes me necesitan!

- No sólo eso, canceló tus horas como visitador médico, y pretende darte una medida de detención. Suspendiéndote de tus servicios por ciento veinte horas.

- ¿Qué alega como argumento?

- Agresión verbal y desacato a una medida privativa del estado. Lo siento Severus, pero tiene razón y yo no puedo ayudarte.

- ¡Demonios!

- Pero te tengo buenas noticias, ayer me trajeron esto- le mostró el arma del homicidio envuelta en una bolsa de plástico- no habían huellas pero sí encontraron benceno en la bala.

Snape la tomó y la admiró, no pudo decir a ciencia cierta que se parecía a la que llevaba Bellatrix en su sueño.

- Sybill preguntó por ti, dijo que si aparecías; que te vería en el parque en dos horas.

- Ya le dije a esa mujer que no hablaré con ella, no seré objeto de su experimentación.

- Te conviene ir a verla Severus, si te dictan una medida privativa siempre puedes usar un plan B.

- ¿Plan B?

- Se llama investigación conjunta, ella es un médico; tú un forense. Ella puede investigar a tu nombre y tú analizar sus pruebas.

Sabía oferta que no parecía mala idea, nadie podía negarle el derecho de investigar en pro de aumentar sus conocimientos.

- Puedes fingir que investigas con fines educativos. Lo único que el oficial quiere coartarte es tú presencia en la escena, no en la investigación.

--------------------------------------

Se acercó al lugar acordado por la mujer, el parque estaba más transitado que de costumbre. Miró su reloj y notó que como siempre; había llegado mucho antes de lo acordado. Treinta minutos, para ser exactos.

Miró a su alrededor y observó a los niños corretear por el lugar jugando. Uno de ellos se resbaló al correr y se echó a llorar. Se levantó para ayudarlo.

No era nada serio, apenas tenía una raspadura en su rodilla. Lo ayudó a sentarse y le limpió la herida.

- Disculpe- le dijeron mientras estaba frente al pequeño- ¿sucede algo con mi hijo?

- Cayó al suelo- se dio la vuelta. La madre era rubia y con un aspecto simpático. El pequeño, que no debía de tener más de dos años caminó torpemente ayudado por su madre.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda. Soy Luna Luvegood, encantada.

- Snape, Severus Snape.

- ¡Oh, pero si usted es el esposo de mi amiga Hermione Granger!

- ¿Conoce usted a Hermione?

- ¡Por supuesto! somos amigas de la universidad. Como lamento haber dejado a Neithan separarse de mi lado.

- No sucede nada, pero como están las cosas; es mejor vigilarlos.

Luna sonrió tomando a su hijo entre sus brazos. Snape miró hacia el lugar que había estado ocupando por si Sybill aparecía. Pero no, seguía solo.

- ¿Cómo está Hermione? Supe que quedó embarazada luego de casarse con un médico, pero no sabía que era usted precisamente.

- Ella está bien, cuidando de Marian.

- ¡Debe ser una belleza! Iré a visitarla en cuanto me sea posible. Es una lástima lo que le pasó a Cristopher, pero viendo el presente de Hermione ahora; me siento muy feliz por ella. Y por usted por supuesto.

- Se lo agradezco.

- ¿Viene acompañado?

- ¿Perdón?

Luna señaló hacia atrás y observó a Trelawney que lo miraba a lo lejos, tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro.

- Lo siento debo irme, a Hermione le encantará verla.

- Eso haré, muchas gracias.

La observó irse y se dirigió hacia Trelawney, al llegar su expresión seguía siendo seria y bastante diferente a como solía ser ella.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, ella tardó en responderle.

- La señora Minerva está internada en el hospital, tuvo un ataque cardíaco repentino y tuvo que ser llevada de emergencia. Nos estamos quedando sin testigos.

¿Ahora Minerva? Aunque bien, sonaba bastante normal que a su edad se suscitase un ataque cardíaco; era demasiado repentino para su gusto. Snape la miró con seriedad y se atrevió a preguntar algo que quizás no distaba mucho de ser cierto.

- ¿Y si algo la impresionó en demasía?

- No puede hablar, lleva varias horas inconciente. Me temo que nos quedamos sin pistas y sin testigos. Supe que quiere relevarte de tú posición por desacato.

- Así es.

Se apartaron sentándose en una banca alejada del parque. Trelawney extrajo de un bolso; un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Snape se mostró un poco incómodo.

- Pues, dime todo lo que sabes de Bellatrix.

Inspiró hondamente, tratando de organizar su mente y sus ideas para no obviar ningún detalle. Aunque no quería remover los recuerdos, sabía que debía sacarlos de si en algún momento.

- La conocí en Winchester mientras hacía mis estudios. Era una joven un tanto reservada y poco sociable que trabajaba como preparadora del curso.

- ¿Preparadora de qué?

- Su carrera era la farmacia, ella era preparadora de dicha materia en el lugar donde estudiaba.

- ¿La conociste y comenzaron a salir?

- No, yo no me mostré interesado en ella, ella tampoco en mí. Bellatrix perdió a sus padres en un incendio en Christchurch su pueblo de origen. Inglaterra por supuesto. Por ello, ella no se acercaba mucho a las personas; todo era una especie de acumulación de sucesos. Tuvo una pareja que la agredía físicamente.

- Digamos que tuvo mala suerte en la vida.

- Pero su situación mejoró para cuando yo me volví visitador médico. Ella se graduó con honores y decidió trabajar en hospitales gratuitamente. Para yo estudiar medicina forense; tuve que venir y residenciarme aquí. No supe más de ella.

- ¿Aún no se conocían?

- No, comencé a conocerla mejor; cuando ella vino a mi consultorio por primera vez. Tuvo una infección hepática y estuvo bajo mis cuidados por algunos meses. Luego de ello, comenzamos a frecuentarnos el uno al otro.

- ¿Mejoró?

- Sí, estuvo un tiempo en gravedad pero mejoró. Dejó de trabajar y se dedicó a descansar. Comenzamos a salir cuando yo trabajaba formalmente como forense.

- ¿Entonces sucedió todo el asunto de tu madre?

- Efectivamente, mi madre al ser arrollada por un auto tuvo un derrame cerebral. Viajé con ella a París para que siguiera tratamientos que no funcionaron. Me devolví dos años después y la vi. morir en Venecia.

- ¿Que hizo Bella en ese tiempo?

- Estuvo con una hermana, Andrómeda. Cuando supo que había regresado, fue a verme al hospital y no salió de él hasta que mi madre murió.

- ¿Bien, Cómo terminó en el sanatorio?

- Presentó secuelas repetidas de Psicosis y Paranoias. La llevé a los mejores psiquiatras que conocía y ellos afirmaron que se trataba de una enfermedad muy avanzada. Muchas veces llegué a tener severos problemas con ella, mi integridad física algunas veces se vio en riesgo.

- ¿Ella que hacía?

- Una vez intentó matarme- dijo con pesar. Sybill levantó la vista y Snape negó con la cabeza- no estoy afirmando que ella haya asesinado al cardenal, simplemente creyó que la perseguían. Me encontré en un momento equivocado.

- Aún así tratas de justificar algo patológico.

- Tuvo muchos problemas Sybill, lo mínimo que podía sufrir era una depresión.

- Eso no era una depresión, eran manías compulsivas; una psicosis avanzada.

- En fin, decidí llevarla al convento en cuanto supe que se convertiría en sanatorio. Por supuesto ella no quiso ir, le prometí que conversaríamos todos los días y que yo le llevaría las medicinas. Lo hice durante tres años, pero su situación se ponía más tensa cada vez.

- ¿Tensa?

- Ella tuvo un aborto espontáneo.

Sybill se mostró abiertamente sorprendida, Snape se llevó una mano a la frente y trató de disipar aquel mal recuerdo de su mente.

- Se necesitaron cinco personas incluyéndome para controlarla. Nosotros no tuvimos- se detuvo pero volvió a hablar luego de unos segundos- intimidad suficiente como para que ella se embarazase, pero deseaba tener al bebé.

- ¿Entonces, cómo quedó embarazada?

- No sé, en esos momentos estaba trabajando en el exterior.

- ¿La embarazaron en el convento?

- Lo pensé, pero como sabes ella estaba resguardada y en un ala donde están puras mujeres.

- ¿Que tal un monaguillo?

Snape la miró perplejo, Sybill en cambio siguió observándole seriamente. Sin dudar siquiera de lo que estaba diciendo, que sería un amplio sacrilegio con todas sus letras.

- ¿Tu lo crees?

- O un visitante.

- Ella no tenía amigos, no muchos por lo que sé. Creo que.

- Sí tenía una amiga, se llamaba Narcisa Ryddle.

TBC.


	4. Narcisa Ryddle

Capítulo 4: Narcisa Ryddle.

Snape se mantuvo en silencio, por alguna razón no podía recordar con exactitud que sabía de esa mujer. Trelawney se mostró sorprendida ante su silencio prolongado. Lo único que recordaba era haber visto su tumba en el cementerio.

- ¿No conocías de la existencia de Narcisa?

- No, Bellatrix nunca me habló de ella.

- Provenía de Inglaterra, Chelsea para ser exactos.

- Entiendo.

Trelawney hizo un gesto, como si recordase. Snape se mostró interesado en la información que le suministraba.

- Vivía justo al lado del señor Malfoy, creo que antes de que él comprara el terreno.

¿El terreno vacío? siempre había creído que había estado abandonado desde que aquel hombre se había mudado a la ciudad. Se preguntó que había pasado con ella, porque, Bellatrix y ella debían de ser contemporáneas.

- No sé que sucedió con ella, no sé siquiera si tenía un marido.

La mujer miró su reloj, Snape inspiró sintiéndose por un momento descubierto. Haber relatado una parte de su vida a un desconocido entre comillas; lo hacía sentir extraño.

- Creo que es tarde, Lupin está ahora en el hospital con Minerva. Cualquier cosa, él te llamará.

- ¿Qué harás con todo lo que dije?

- Ya luego lo sabrás.

Se levantó y extendió su mano hacia él quien tardó unos instantes en darle la suya. La observó alejarse con la rapidez que la caracterizaba y se quedó pensativo. La vida de Bella había sido lamentable, donde, siquiera él mismo bastó para revertir su destino.

Por una extraña razón mientras caminaba de vuelta a su auto, estaba necesitado de Hermione; de su voz y de su consuelo. Hermione, era una mujer que le recordaba intensamente a su madre, una mujer única que le daba de cierta forma; un sentido a su vida. Aunque quizás, era sólo una estupidez de su parte.

- ¿Doctor?- preguntó Pansy viéndolo entrar- Ha llegado muy pronto ¿Va a quedarse a almorzar?

- Sí, espero una llamada muy importante. Si alguien me necesita pásala a la habitación- miró hacia la habitación principal- ¿Hermione está dormida?

- No señor, su esposa está en la habitación; despierta.

Entró con mucha calma. La cama estaba perfectamente hecha y sobre ella había ropa limpia. Se preguntó si su esposa tenía intenciones de salir o si ya era capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Miró en dirección a la ventana; la cual estaba abierta y por ella pasaba un fresco aire.

Un fresco aire que se mezcló rápidamente con un suave aroma a flores. Se imaginó que Pansy había adornado la habitación con ellas, pero no encontró ninguna; tan sólo un extraño vapor que provenía del cuarto de baño.

Se adentró en el, el espejo del lavabo estaba húmedo al igual que la cerámica de la pared. A través del vidrio pudo divisar a Hermione, que recién salía de la tina; húmeda, cepillándose el cabello.

Le daba la espalda, y aún así tenía una amplia vista de su cuerpo. Tomó de un estante una toalla y la cubrió delicadamente con ella, sobresaltándola un poco.

- ¿Severus?- le sonrió- no sabía que estabas aquí.

- Yo tampoco, veo que estás mucho mejor.

- Sí, tengo un fantástico médico por esposo. Usted debe de conocerlo- se giró hacia él, lo observó sonreír.

- Puede que lo conozca- le acarició el cabello, admirando algunas gotas rebeldes que luchaban por no ser secadas; recorriendo el cuerpo femenino. Siquiera importándole mojarse con ella.

- En ese caso, dígale que lo necesito.

La besó, la mujer soltó un gemido amortiguado por los labios del hombre que; con torpeza abrió la puerta del baño para dirigirse al cuarto principal.

La dejó reposar sobre la cama mientras se desabotonaba la bata. Desde el borde de la cama, Hermione pudo admirar el torso del doctor. Snape era un hombre capaz de despertar en ella; un deseo incontenible.

- ¿Será una visita médica corta, Doctor?- preguntó, jugueteando con su cabello.

Él no le respondió, en cambio la tomó por la cintura y se tumbó suavemente sobre ella. Hermione sonrió mientras recorrían su piel con suaves besos.

Introdujo sus manos en los cabellos de Snape, acariciándolos; lo que le hizo temblar suavemente. Snape siguió descendiendo hasta sus muslos, los cuales; recorrió con parsimonia hasta la zona sensible de la mujer.

Soltó un suave gemido e inconcientemente lo acercó más a ella. Describir con palabras lo que sentía en aquel momento era una torpeza; era decir palabras que no existían en el idioma. Empezó con caricias suaves, pero lentamente comenzó a aumentar la intensidad haciendo que Hermione soltara un profundo suspiro y arquease su cuerpo.

Antes de su último orgasmo lo sintió detenerse y por un momento quiso quejarse. Él regresó hasta ella, besándola apasionadamente; dejando que ella tomara la dirección de sus acciones.

- ¿Hace cuanto no hacemos esto?- le preguntó jadeando, ella hizo un movimiento con los hombros, mostrando su desconocimiento.

- ¿Varios meses?

- Puesto que tú.

- ¿Podrías olvidar que eres un médico por esta vez Severus?- sonrió divertida, él iba a quejarse; pero lo único que brotó de sus labios fue un gemido ronco.

La chica había encontrado la cremallera de sus pantalones y la había bajado lentamente haciendo contacto con su entrepierna. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de pensar. Supo, tiempo después; que ella desataba su cinturón y su pantalón.

Para cuando volvió a tener idea de sí; ella lo observaba con detenimiento, como si esperara algún comentario de su parte. Se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras suavemente, Hermione se arrodillaba sobre sus caderas emitiendo un gemido mudo. Él comenzó a moverse para igualar los movimientos de ella, sintiendo como temblaba la madera de la cama y como sonaba esta.

La agradable brisa pareció no ser suficiente para la tensión en la habitación, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, observando fijamente el rostro de su esposo dejándose llevar por un orgasmo y profirió un último gemido antes de reposar sobre él que; siguió moviéndose suavemente por unos últimos segundos.

Para cuando pudo pensar, Hermione encontró el cuerpo del primero muy tenso. ¿Acaso ese hombre sabía lo que era la relajación?

- ¿Estás bien Severus?- le preguntó, separándose de él y reposando a su lado. Tardó unos instantes en obtener respuesta.

- Sí, estoy bien.

Sabía que no lo estaba, lo conocía, quizás no suficientemente; pero sabía cuando le mentía. Igual, confiaba en él y esperaría si debía ser necesario para conocer una razón. Se acomodó sobre su pecho, adormilada y se quedó profundamente dormida. Minutos más tarde él hizo lo mismo.

El teléfono sonó con un ruido molesto, Pansy se dirijo aprisa para atenderlo. Al otro lado Lupin requería la presencia de Snape.

- Señorita, debo hablar con el doctor Snape.

- Lo siento, está descansando ahora señor Lupin.

- ¿Descansando? Mire, conozco al doctor desde hace muchos años y sé que dormir es lo que menos está haciendo.

Pansy se sintió ofendida, aunque como mujer sabía perfectamente lo que dos esposos hacían juntos en una habitación. Igual, le pareció un desagradable comentario.

- Ya le dije, el señor Snape está en su habitación. Y a no ser que sea importante; no voy a perturbarlo.

- Descuide, dígale a su querido doctor en cuanto se despierte; que necesito una opinión suya acerca de la monja Mcgonagall.

Pansy asintió y colgó de mala gana, sabía que eran colegas desde mucho; pero a ella no le agradaba su jovial actitud. Siempre que Snape iba a conferencias, ella trataba de no acercársele demasiado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Y Volvió a sonar, esta vez fue el teléfono dentro de la habitación. Snape despertó sobresaltado y lo tomó rápidamente para no despertar a Hermione.

- Hasta que te has despertado Snape- se burló Lupin al otro lado, Snape soltó un gruñido.

- ¿Por qué llamas a esta hora Lupin? Son las once- susurró, mirando hacia Hermione.

- ¿Las once querido amigo? Son las cinco en punto.

¿Tanto había dormido? Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la ventana; confirmando la hora gracias a la puesta del sol.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- La monja despertó, creo que va a confesar algo y tú debes estar aquí.

- El oficial Vernon me prohibió que.

- Sí si, pero igual necesito tus referencias sobre un coágulo arterial y tus habilidades como anestesiólogo.

- ¿Vas a operarla?

- Sí, antes de que el coágulo llegue al corazón. Si lo hace, será irreversible.

- Estaré allá en media hora.

Dejó el teléfono a un lado y se quedó pensando en Mcgonagall. ¿Qué situación pudo asombrarla tanto como para una insuficiencia cardíaca? ¿Eso habría desatado el mal secundario que ahora le aquejaba?

Se levantó y volvió a vestirse, un traje distinto; si iba a operar debía estar preparado. Escuchó una pregunta adormilada desde la cama y se dentó de nuevo en ella.

- ¿Severus?

- Debo irme, operaremos de emergencia a Mcgonagall; no me esperes.

Hermione se acomodó en la cama sorprendida. Siempre había creído que era una mujer bastante sana, aún para su edad.

- ¿Qué le sucedió?

- Tuvo una insuficiencia cardíaca y Lupin le detectó un coágulo en una arteria.

- ¿Resistirá la operación?

- Eso esperamos, nos hace falta un intensivista pero estoy seguro de que Lupin traerá a uno de sus mejores colegas.

- Entonces buena suerte- se inclinó un poco para besarlo y volvió a acostarse.

Él la observó antes de salir, suerte era lo menos que iba a necesitar en esa operación. Lo único que necesitaba era que la mujer resistiera dicha intervención.

- ¿Va a salir doctor? ¡Pero siquiera almorzó!

- Creo que me dormí. No te preocupes, comeré más tarde. Remus Lupin necesita de mi presencia urgente.

La mujer de seguro no más de treinta soltó un suspiro de frustración como queja, Snape le miró ceñudo.

- Ese hombre señor. Aún así, ¡usted no puede estar ayunando! ¡Se va a enfermar!

- Sin duda eso sería lo que me faltase.

Sonrió aunque la mujer no pareció agraciada con su chiste, despidiéndose se dirigió hasta el auto y acomodó sus pertenencias antes de comenzar a conducir.

El hospital estaba fuera del pueblo. Nunca entendió como el ministerio público decidió colocar ese hospital como único para Carlinthom y para el pueblo en el que vivían; pero la política y él no se llevaban de la mano. Una vez había sido amonestado por haber cerrado una sala como residente por falta de insumos; y eso hasta el momento, no lo había detenido a seguir pensando que los políticos eran; unos imbéciles con traje.

Al bajarse notó que también estaba rodeado por la policía, lo detuvieron; pero minutos después de mostrarle su credencial de médico lo dejaron entrar. Adelante, Lupin revisaba lo que creyó era el estado de la mujer con una enfermera. Al verlo, sonrió y Snape no supo que era lo que le causaba gracia.

- Tu asistente es muy amable- le dijo, en cuanto la enfermera los dejó solos- aunque, creo que estaba un poco malhumorada.

- ¿No será, más bien, que tú le has dicho algo que la enfadó?

- Sólo pregunté por ti, le dije que dudaba que estuvieras dormido y que te avisara- se rió- fue algo muy inocente.

- Ya cállate y dame un informe sobre los sucesos.

Lupin dejó de sonreír y tomó los exámenes que había mandado a hacer, Snape los detalló por unos largos instantes. Parecía ser que el coágulo había estado presente desde un tiempo previo debido a su tamaño. Quizás, la impresión que sufrió terminó de hacerlo aparecer.

- ¿Ya preparaste todo? ¿Y el intensivista?

- Está con los residentes, les está explicando que vamos a hacer.

- Bien, entonces iré a colocarle la anestesia.

Se aseó muy bien y se adentró en la unidad de terapia intensiva. Adentro, pudo observar a Mcgonagall dentro de la habitación quien trataba por alguna razón de levantarse. Se encaminó hacia la puerta y por un momento temió enterarse de la verdad tras su repentino incidente.

- Buenas tardes Minerva, ¿Cómo te sientes?

No le respondió y apenas le miró, se dirigió hasta ella y verificó los fluidos intravenosos que habían colocado en su mano. Tomó dicha mano y se dispuso a cambiarlos, sacando una inyección para así dormirla.

Pero, lo único que pudo hacer fue emitir un quejido. Ella tenía su mano violentamente apretada con la otra. Lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y con una expresión bastante maníaca.

- ¡Ni se atreva a hacerme eso!

- Tenemos que operarla- dijo, calmado; tratando de calmarla a su vez.

- ¡No más inyecciones, nadie más va inyectarme!

Se extrañó, nadie la había tocado; según Lupin nadie había entrado en la habitación. Sólo él y Trelawney.

- ¿De qué?- su mano comenzaba a dormírsele- Basta, es suficiente.

La mujer lo batió con fuerza de la que no creyó capaz de verle. La vara que sostenía la bolsa con los líquidos se le vino encima y estuvo a punto de golpearlo.

- ¡Contrólese!- exclamó desde el suelo, pero ella no le oyó.

- ¡Nadie va a matarme como mataron a Bellatrix Lestrange!

- ¿Qué?- trató trabajosamente de ponerse en pie pero no tuvo éxito. Le miró atónito mientras ella en cambio siguió mirándolo con intenso odio.

- ¡Nadie va a inyectarme!

- Pero ella murió suicidándose, ella no murió con una.

Lupin entró dentro de la habitación asombrado, eso pareció controlar en cierta forma a la mujer. Se acercó a Snape y le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

- ¿Qué rayos sucede?

- ¡Quieren matarme! ¡Quieren inyectarme y matarme!

Lupin negó lentamente con la cabeza, tratando de calmar a la mujer. Snape ceñudo trató de encontrar una razón para aquel comportamiento. Bellatrix había muerto colgada, no había visto ningún piquete hecho por una inyección.

- Mire- Lupin le enseñó los exámenes- Hay un coágulo en su arteria secundaria; de no retirárselo puede seguir adelante y alojarse en su corazón.

Lupin se giró hacia Snape, el segundo aún estaba concentrado. Mcgonagall pareció encontrarse calmada al fin.

- Ve y toma algo, límpiate y regresa. Operaremos en unos minutos.

Asintió ausente y salió de la habitación, estaba seguro de que algo muy fuerte había sucedido en el convento, algo que sin duda; había desatado la ira de una monja que en su vida, le había alzado la voz a alguien.

Se sentó cerca del pasillo y con un poco de café se dedicó a pensar, a ordenar sus ideas. Estaba seguro de conocer perfectamente la muerte de Bellatrix más no el móvil que lo causó.

¿Inyectaban a Bellatrix? Recordó que en su primer sueño sobre ella; lo gritaba enfurecida, pero aún así lo justificó y lo vio correcto. Las prácticas más comunes eran, el electro shock y las inyecciones con un calmante fuerte que los dejase en estado suprimido por minutos o quizás horas.

Si bien esos planes eran criminales y poco útiles; no había otra opción de reinsértalos a la sociedad. Ni la Biblia funcionaba para ellos.

- ¿Es usted doctor?- le preguntaron, alzó la cabeza y observó a una mujer joven.

- Sí, ¿y usted es?

- Parvati, Parvati Patil- se presentó, con nerviosismo.

- Severus, Severus Snape. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

- Verá, he tenido un accidente en auto. Mi pasajero está herido y aún no encuentro quien lo asista. ¿Puede usted verlo por favor?

- Seguro, pero sólo tengo unos escasos cinco minutos.

- Está bien, me contentará al menos oír su opinión.

Se levantó y acompañó a la mujer hasta el lugar en el que estaba un hombre de rostro cuadrado, un grueso bigote y una barba igual de gruesa que le hacía juego a su largo y desordenado cabello.

- Esto es increíble- dijo él con el brazo envuelto en vendas y sangrando- Tenía que ser Severus Snape el médico.

¿Sirius Black? hacía mucho que no sabía de él. Él era un primo lejano de su ex novia Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Sirius Black, es también grato verte- le dijo con desdén, el segundo alzó una ceja.

- Sí claro, es grato ver a quien encerró a mi prima. Aunque bueno, ella a veces se ponía un tanto loca.

- Supongo que has venido a verla, sabrás que ella.

- Sí, murió ya lo sé- miró a Parvati- Este es el hombre de quien hablaba.

La chica asintió silenciosamente y Snape se dirigió a ver el brazo del hombre. A regañadientes y por pedido de Parvati él comenzó a mostrarle su herida.

- Tienes un vidrio incrustado, es necesario que lo extraigan y que te suturen la herida.

- Dime una cosa Snape, ¿Por qué mi hermana se suicidó? me figuro que tú conoces la razón.

No entendió lo que quiso decirle pero se imaginó que le estaba culpando de aquel incidente. Si algo tenía Sirius, era una excesiva sinceridad.

- ¿Acaso le hiciste daño? ¿Le hacían daño en el convento?

- No, no le hice ningún daño. Los motivos están por verse.

Sirius iba a responder, pero un llamado se escuchó a lo lejos.

- Señor Snape, lo solicitan en la sala de terapia intensiva. Señor Snape lo solicitan de inmediato.

- Me hubiera gustado quedarme a charlar- le dijo con desdén y se giró hacia la joven- Fue un placer, buenas noches.

Caminó hacia la sala y se encontró de nuevo dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Minerva. Volvió a entrar esperando no repetir la escena anterior.

Estaba menos tensa e incluso se veía apenada por su reacción anterior. Él volvió, una vez más; a dirigirse hasta ella para suministrarle la anestesia.

- Señor Snape- le dijo y el hizo un gesto para que continuara mientras revisaba los fluidos- Lamento lo que sucedió antes, creo que estaba un poco nerviosa.

- Descuide, es comprensible- inspiró, esperando no generar controversia y se atrevió a preguntar- Pero, ¿por qué decía todas esas cosas sobre Bella?

- Verá, no sé si va a creerme, pero mientras pasaba por las habitaciones; ella se apareció.

- ¿Se apareció?

- Sí, estaba dentro de la habitación, en su cama y miraba a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Veía con una expresión nerviosa hacia algo que se acercaba.

- ¿Cómo supo que era una inyección?

- La vi. sostenerse el brazo y observando una especia de marca roja sobre él.

- ¿Le dijo algo?

- En lo absoluto, no notó que yo estaba allí. Luego desapareció. ¿Le parece increíble?

- En lo absoluto, porque; ella también se me apareció a mí.

Mcgonagall le miró con confusión, pero luego sonrió.

- Creo que lo hace, se le presenta a sus seres queridos.

- Aún no sé un motivo. ¿Por qué creía que las inyecciones mataban a Bella?

- Bueno, son unas prácticas muy rudimentarias y deficientes en resultados; al igual que el electro shock.

Snape asintió y comenzó a suministrar pequeñas dosis de anestesia, considerando la edad. Luego de terminar; Lupin se presentó para comenzar la operación.

- El intensivista y el internista esperan, también una enfermera.

- Son demasiados para una sala de operación, me quedaré afuera y si me necesitan pueden llamar.

- Eres anestesiólogo, no puedes quedarte afuera- le sonrió Lupin, como siempre tan calmado antes de operar.

- Me sentaré fuera de la sala de operaciones, en ese caso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

La operación duró alrededor de dos horas y media. Lupin no vaticinó que sería fácil; y en realidad no lo fue.

- Me preocupa que no responda adecuadamente, perdió algo de sangre y no descarto un infarto.

- Bueno, supongo que debemos esperar- le contestó Snape- creo que esta noche no volveré a casa.

- Le avisaré a Tonks para que vaya a su casa. Quedé con ella para ir a un restaurante en Venecia; pero creo que no va a ser.

- ¿El restaurante incluye camas Lupin?

El primero sonrió abiertamente dirigiéndose hasta la recepción para realizar la llamada, Snape se quedó completamente solo en el pasillo de terapia intensiva.

Recordaba como Bellatrix lo había acompañado mientras hacía todo lo posible por socorrer a su madre. Ella dejó de comer, dejó de dormir y descansar de su enfermedad hepática; tan sólo para acompañarlo. Sin duda, eso lo admiraba y lo recordaba gratamente.

Escuchó pasos que venían contrarios a la dirección donde él se encontraba. Se giró y observó el amplio pasillo hacia las habitaciones finales. No observó nada y creyó que Lupin regresaba o que había más doctores atendiendo pacientes.

Y entonces, la vio. Aquella mujer de cabellos rubios, con el vestido negro de encajes y bordes blancos; caminando hacia él. Trató de pensar donde la había visto y una ola de hechos sobrecogió su mente.

- ¡Tú!- le gritó, aún sin saber si era real o no.

Ella no dijo nada, siquiera pareció notar que pasaba cerca de él. Se giró para tratar de tocarla, para tratar de llamar su atención; pero en segundos ya no la vio más.

- Severus- escuchó tras él y se volvió. Trelawney le observaba con cierta extrañeza.

- ¿La viste Sybill? ¿A dónde se fue la mujer?

- ¿Cual Severus? Aquí estás sólo tú. Nadie salió.

- Ella estaba aquí, era rubia, alta, delgada de ojos azules y llevaba un vestido negro con encajes blancos.

- Severus, la única mujer que conozco que coincide con esa descripción es Narcisa Ryddle. Tú sabes que ella murió hace ya unos tres años cuando murió tú madre; en esta misma sala.

TBC.

De nuevo, gracias por leer.


	5. El cuida tumbas

Capítulo 5: El cuida tumbas.

Trató de concentrarse y se preguntó si el cansancio lo traicionaba. Trelawney apoyó su mano en su hombro y sonrió suavemente.

- Te hace falta descansar Severus. Regresa a casa; con tu esposa y con tu hija.

- Minerva podría empeorar, como anestesiólogo debo estar presente.

Lupin apareció tras ellos, se había retirado el uniforme médico y volvía a encontrarse con su traje marrón pálido.

- Coincido con Sybill, ha sido un día seguramente muy pesado. El internista me ha indicado que la mujer parece responder correctamente al tratamiento impuesto y, aunque, sus funciones se reducen en un 32%; va a estar bien.

Miró su reloj y notó que era pasada la media noche. Veinte minutos pasada la media noche para ser exactos. Asintió con lentitud y salió de la sala. Estaba casi vacía a excepción de la recepcionista que bostezaba al final del pasillo. Se dijo a sí mismo que aquella mujer que caminaba en sentido contrario era Narcisa Ryddle, que también había estado en el hospital.

- Buenas noches doctor Snape- le dijo la recepcionista cuando éste caminó con vías a la puerta de salida.

- Buenas noches Jyllian.

Afuera hacía mucho frío, el viento estaba increíblemente fuerte y le costó por unos instantes; subirse al auto.

- ¿Acaso se acerca un tornado?- espetó, encendiendo el auto- Mmm, como están las cosas; no me sorprendería.

Emprendió el viaje. Para poder regresar debía rodear el pueblo vecino, pasando muy cerca del cementerio. De hecho, casi pasando sobre él.

Se preguntó si Minerva había tenido razón ante Bellatrix y lo que sufría en el sanatorio. Si lo veía desde un ángulo distinto, eso lucía como una cárcel cruel y por nada; útil en su recuperación.

Ahora ya entendía por que el cardenal había dicho que estaba lista para ser reinsertada en la sociedad. Habiendo suprimido todo su ser y su vida con electro shocks e inyecciones; tan sólo soltaban al cuerpo a la calle.

El camino como siempre estaba oscuro, casi no solían verse automóviles transitarlo; la nueva autopista ya casi estaba finalizada. El hombre estaba tan concentrado en los sucesos recientes que, no se fijó en el camino sino; hasta que algo iluminó el auto.

Un automóvil lo seguía, pero no podía distinguir a ciencia cierta quien lo conducía; si era hombre o mujer. Le hizo una señal para que lo adelantase pero el auto no se movió. Pasó hacia un canal y notó con cierta molestia que el auto hacía lo mismo que él.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Qué rayos le pasará?

Supuso que estaba perdido y lo utilizaba como guía, pero lo más sospechoso era que; por más señales que le hiciera este no parecía tener intenciones en responderle.

Había más adelante, una curva muy cerrada y estrecha; y con el auto moviéndose tan cerca de él, no podía tomarla.

- Si no se detiene, ambos vamos a matarnos.

Volvió a pedirle que disminuyera la velocidad y que se apartara, pero; el auto más bien aceleró. Sonrió con sarcasmo al observar como lo retaban a intentarlo, aceleró un poco más y se dispuso a tomar la curva.

Pero, el auto trasero chocó con él, perdió el control y resbaló por una pendiente; golpeándose con el volante. El auto terminó de rodar dentro del cementerio y entonces; se apagó.

Le tomó unos minutos tener conciencia de sí. Hizo una mueca de dolor al tratar de levantar su cabeza del volante, y de esta; salía sangre.

- ¡Demonios!- masculló, cerrando los ojos ante la jaqueca, miró el auto y notó que no había mayores daños.

Trató de encenderlo pero este no le obedecía.

- ¡Vamos!- suspiró, aunque el esfuerzo era inútil- no quiero quedarme varado en este lugar.

Pero no tuvo éxito. Lentamente abrió la puerta del auto y salió de este tambaleándose un poco. ¿Habían quizás, tratado de asesinarlo? Reprimió un escalofrío ante la enorme nada en la que se encontraba, rodeado de tumbas y de cadáveres.

No iba a caminar, faltaban unos cuantos kilómetros para entrar formalmente en el pueblo y; no tenía forma de comunicarse. Estaba de seguro, en uno de sus peores momentos.

Comenzó a caminar por los alrededores, al menos conciente de que su cuerpo no sería otro de los que rellenarían aquellos hoyos. Notó que el cementerio apenas tenía iluminación útil y que; habían aún fosas abiertas a la espera de cadáveres seguramente.

Extraño momento para visitar a su madre, se imaginó. Siguió caminando por una pequeña cuesta que llegaba hasta la parte baja del cementerio y hasta donde, suponía; se encontraba el cuidador.

Al llegar, llamó a la puerta pero; nadie atendió a su llamado. Se preguntó si éste se había tomado un día libre o si estaba enfermo y, no pudo entender su mala suerte.

El frío comenzaba a sentirse y el silencio le daba al ambiente un aspecto más tétrico de lo que era. Se dio la vuelta y se dedicó a observar el lugar con detenimiento. Su reloj ya no funcionaba, el haberse golpeado con el volante lo había roto. Se lo retiró lentamente y lo arrojó a un lado; inspirando y nuevamente emprendiendo el camino de vuelta. No tenía sentido quedarse de pie allí.

Se detuvo automáticamente en el ala donde estaba enterrada su madre, miró a su alrededor y notó que la tumba que se encontraba bajo el nombre de "Narcisa Ryddle" no tenía las flores que acostumbraba tener.

¿Estaba en realidad muerta como decía allí? Ya que, podía recordar varios momentos de su pasado en los que la había visto, o al menos; había creído verla.

Se acercó a ella y notó que algo brillaba en el ojo derecho del ángel sobre la misma, con la poca luz de un farol. Acercó su mano a el y notó que estaba hueco y que dentro; había una llave pequeña.

Observó la posición del ángel, con las manos estiradas hacia él y le pareció vagamente familiar. Admiró la pequeña llave entre sus dedos la cual, estaba oxidada y opaca; siendo de plata.

Se preguntaba que secreto podía encerrar, que podía estar guardado y el por que de su extraña ubicación. Fuera lo que fuera, habían querido matarlo o al menos; que quedara gravemente herido. Se hincó suavemente frente a la tumba y leyó la pequeña inscripción que había en ella.

"Narcisa Ryddle 1909-1942"

Escuchó un ruido, como pisadas tras de él y corrió a ocultarse tras un árbol. Divisó a un hombre que caminaba en su dirección, con un enorme ramo de rosas. Se detuvo en la misma tumba que él, a poca distancia.

- Mi querida esposa- le dijo, en un susurro apenas perceptible. Tras él, se encontraba otra persona encubierta en un grueso velo que no supo reconocer- Te he traído rosas, pero no cualquier ramo; sólo las que más te gustan ¿No es así señor Snape?

Se quedó sin aire, virtualmente petrificado. El hombre ladeó su cabeza en dirección hacia la zona donde el primero se ocultaba.

- Es muy arriesgado, y un hueso duro de roer- otra vez, esa voz serpenteante y suave; como una caricia que le recordaba a un sueño pasado- Lleno de curiosidad, asumo.

Salió lentamente de su escondite, los ojos del visitante se posaron sobre los suyos y éste sintió que lo analizaba enteramente con la mirada.

- Tiene una bella esposa Snape. Siempre supe que al final, Hermione se casaría con usted, hacen una hermosa pareja.

- ¿Por qué habla de ella? ¿Cómo la conoce?

- Snape, Snape ¿Qué no te había dicho que no volverías a mencionarlo?- se llevó los dedos a la sien y meditó- ¡es cierto, tú no puedes recordarlo!

- ¿Recordar qué?- inquirió, con desespero en su voz.

- ¿Qué recordar?- le dijo, con una sonrisa- También tienes una hija, Marian ¿Cierto? Veo que no perdieron el tiempo ¿no es así? Yo siendo tú; me preocuparía por ella.

- ¡Basta! ¡No siga hablando de mi familia!

- Es una familia muy hermosa, sin duda. Escuché lo que le pasó a Bellatrix Lestrange, ¿Acaso sufriste mucho Snape? ¿Acaso ella sufrió mucho?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver usted en todo eso? ¿Acaso?

- Oh no, yo no hice nada; siquiera la conocía. Aunque, debo decir; que mi esposa sí.

Snape se mantuvo en silencio, recordando lo que Trelawney había manifestado sobre su vida personal. El segundo hombre se acomodó el sombrero y permaneció sonriente.

- Es sin duda muy tarde para visitar a su madre. ¿Ya no puede orar en el convento?

Tragó y un escalofrío volvió a recorrerlo enteramente. Su aspecto y su rostro confiado, lo descolocaban. Levantó la vista con sarcasmo y espetó las palabras con un odio que se formaba profundamente en su interior.

- Muchos estarán felices supongo- masculló, el otro hizo una mueca de desdén.

- No, es una verdadera lástima; cosas así no deberían suceder hoy en día-rió ante su aspecto, ante la herida en su cabeza- ¿Nervioso? Dios dijo: "Ten fe en mi querido hijo, y yo tendré fe en ti" no hay de qué preocuparse, en la casa de dios todos estamos a salvo.

Snape hizo un gesto con la cabeza, que esperó fuera una negación. El hombre se volvió hacia su compañero que se encontraba en silencio.

- Creo que no terminaste tu trabajo mi querido amigo. Los muertos no deben caminar por el mundo señor Snape.

Entonces, el acompañante sacó un arma de su bolsillo y lo apuntó. Snape se maldijo a sí mismo por haber olvidado llevar las suyas. Le propinó un disparo en una pierna. La visión de ambos hombres se debilitaba lentamente, hasta que; cayó en la inconciencia.

Una extraña luz amarilla se posó sobre él, ondeaba intermitentemente y pareció disipar algunas sombras. Abrió los ojos con parsimonia, presa del dolor y del debilitamiento que representaba; haber perdido sangre. Admiró el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Una pequeña casa, frente a él había un cuadro de la virgen que estaba parcialmente derretido y a su lado había velas que parecían haber sido encendidas hacía unos minutos.

¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién era ese hombre?

Ladeó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor y notó que lo observaban. Flich el cuidador estaba parado a su lado con la vista fija en él.

- ¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó inmediatamente, el hombre se tardó en contestar. Traía consigo un farol y una pala.

- Está dentro de mi hogar, lo encontré en el suelo cuando salí al escuchar disparos. Estaba aún con vida así que lo arrastré hasta aquí y traté de curarlo.

- Necesito- murmuró, incapaz de mantenerse por más tiempo- ver a Lupin.

Hermione atendió el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar. Pansy y ella se habían despertado y comenzaban a preguntarse si Snape regresaría, luego de ello; sonaba el teléfono y la recepcionista la comunicaba con el departamento de policía. Un deja vu.

- Señora Snape, encontramos el auto de su esposo varado en el cementerio.

Hermione soltó un gemido y temblorosa trató de sostener el teléfono. Aquello le traía malos recuerdos.

- Hallamos a su esposo, pocos metros abajo. Estaba herido cuando lo encontramos y el cuidador del cementerio hacía todo lo posible por ayudarle.

Hermione inspiró, un tanto ansiosa, un tanto aliviada de saberlo con vida.

- Está recluido en el hospital, se encuentra estable aunque; perdió mucha sangre.

No lo pensó dos veces, colgó el teléfono y se detuvo en la puerta para tomar un taxi e ir al hospital. Pansy observó su rostro nervioso y se encaminó a preguntarle que sucedía.

- Hirieron a Severus, Pansy. Está en el hospital ahora.

- ¿El doctor?- la mujer se cubrió la boca con las manos- ¡Quiero acompañarla! ¡Tomaré a Marian inmediatamente señora!

Hermione aceptó y ambas abordaron el automóvil que se aparcó minutos después de haberlo solicitado. Al llegar al hospital, notó que estaba bastante concurrido. La detuvieron cuando intentó seguir adelante.

- Lo siento, pero debe identificarse si quiere ir a alguna habitación.

- Oh sí, disculpe. Soy Hermione Snape, la esposa del doctor Severus Snape. Ella es Pansy Parkinson su asistente.

- Muy bien, ya la esperaban. Habitación doce.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación que era la última, a lo largo de su recorrido le pareció que una mujer la observaba dentro de una de las habitaciones. No le dio mucha importancia y se detuvo junto a Pansy en la habitación donde estaba Snape.

Estaba sentado, con los ojos cerrados y con una mano en su cabeza. Su pierna, estaba recubierta por vendajes al igual que su frente. Hermione entró nerviosa, con miedo a algo que no podía identificar. Sus pisadas hicieron que el hombre supiera que no estaba solo.

- Hermione- murmuró, observando su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas- les pedí que no te lo dijeran, no quería preocuparte. Buenos días Pansy, gracias por venir.

- Buenos días señor, volveré en un rato- anunció la mujer cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

La mujer se sentó a su lado, una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios.

- ¿Cómo no iba a preocuparme? Mi marido se encuentra a kilómetros de su hogar, chocando en el cementerio y herido. Pero yo no debo preocuparme.

Reposó nuevamente su mano sobre la cama y tomó la de Hermione apretándola gentilmente. La chica correspondió el gesto colocando sobre la suya su otra mano.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, con un nudo en su garganta que; se había formado desde el trayecto.

- Sí, hace poco recibía transfusiones de sangre. Sólo estoy un poco débil.

- ¿Cómo sucedió todo esto?

- No estoy muy seguro- meditó el hombre- estaba de regreso y observé que un auto me seguía. Para cuando desperté mi cabeza había golpeado contra el volante y estaba; dentro del cementerio.

- ¿Te seguían?

- Así parece, creo que trataron de que yo perdiera el control del vehículo. Al final lo lograron, pero no contaban con que siguiera con vida.

Hermione tembló ligeramente y éste pudo sentirlo bajo su mano. Trató de infundirle confianza como siempre hacía.

- Me dispararon Hermione. Desconozco el motivo, pero trataban de matarme.

- ¡Oh no!- se quejó la mujer- Si te hacen daño, yo moriré- hizo una pausa y nerviosa, preguntó- ¿Puedes identificar a la persona que te hizo esto?

- Pues, es alguien que no conozco pero; me resulta familiar. Como si nos hubiéramos visto antes.

Hermione soltó un suspiro de preocupación, Snape acercó suavemente su rostro al de su esposa y la besó lentamente.

- Odio interrumpir- comentó Lupin, en la puerta- Pero es muy importante que hable contigo Severus.

Hermione asintió, separándose de él y abandonando la habitación. Lupin ocupó la silla que Hermione había usado segundos antes, mirando a Snape con una expresión de desconcierto.

- No hayamos nada, no había desperfectos en tu automóvil, no había cáscaras de balas; no había nada. Sólo la que estaba en tu muslo izquierdo.

- ¿Buscaste en los registros al hombre según las descripciones que te dí?

- No existe, tampoco figura como esposo de Narcisa Ryddle. Para cuando murió, era soltera.

¡Eso no tenía sentido! Él le había oído llamarle "esposa"

- ¿Registros clínicos? ¿Censos?

- Nada, ella figuraba como soltera. De hecho hay un documento muy legítimo en la alcaldía municipal de su pueblo natal que indica; que Ryddle era su apellido de soltera.

Lupin inspiró hondamente, Snape se mantuvo perplejo ante lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Estás seguro de que se hombre te disparó? ¿Cómo puede disparate un hombre que no existe en la faz de la tierra?

- No fue él exactamente, iba acompañado- pareció recordar algo y, se introdujo las manos en el bolsillo- Encontré esto en la tumba de Narcisa.

Le mostró la llave y Lupin la examinó como si se tratase de una extraña enfermedad.

- ¿Para que sirve?

- No lo sé, no tuve tiempo de averiguarlo.

- El cuidador del cementerio murió hoy temprano en la mañana Severus- le indicó Lupin- Lo encontraron clavado a la pared, creo que a alguien no le agradó que te salvara la vida.

Snape dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, no podía entender que sucedía.

Hermione volvió a entrar dentro. Traía a la bebé consigo y se encontraba mucho más relajada que anteriormente.

- Señora Snape- le saludó Lupin, poniendo su mano sobre la pequeña- Tienes una hija muy hermosa Snape, sin duda- la observó sonriente y luego se giró hacia su colega- debes descansar, yo cuidaré de tu esposa y de tú asistente malhumorada.

Salió de la habitación permitiéndole que Hermione se despidiera de él momentáneamente.

- Es idéntica a ti- sonrió el hombre ante los curiosos ojos de la bebé- Hermione temo por ti, por ninguna circunstancia; salgas sin mí o te alejes. La bebé y tú podrían correr peligro, también.

La chica asintió, observándolo cerrar los ojos lentamente. Se quedó a su lado hasta que notó que dormía, giró su cabeza hacia la mesa y se encontró con la llave y con un pedazo de papel que decía.

Narcisa Ryddle 1909-1942. Y entonces, supo que hacer.

TBC.


	6. El misterio de la caja

Capítulo 6: El misterio de la caja.

Tomó entre sus manos el pedazo de pergamino y, por unos momentos; pareció dar con algo. Un vago recuerdo vino a su mente y la voz de su ex esposo retumbó sobre su cabeza. Algo como " Injusticia con todas sus letras"

Por más que se presionó a sí misma, el recuerdo no iba más allá. Tomó la llave y se preguntó si escondía algo tan importante; como para amenazar de muerte a su marido.

Se levantó con parsimonia y lo observó antes de salir. Ya había experimentado el dolor que representaba perder a alguien importante en su vida, ya había experimentado el sólo vivir para una sola persona. Si bien, Cristopher era una herida que muchas veces resollaba en su interior, sería como morir enteramente si; perdía a Snape.

- ¿Va a alguna parte señora?- le preguntó Pansy al verla salir.

- Necesito, irme ahora Pansy- colocó a Marian en sus brazos- Escucha, si Severus pregunta por mí; dile que he ido a visitar a Luna. Vete Pansy, ve con él y quédate a su lado; no descuides a Marian.

- No señora, no lo haré.

- Hazlo por favor, hazlo por mí.

- Sé que si le sucede algo, el señor Snape jamás se lo perdonaría y; yo tampoco podría.

- Esto es algo que, yo debo hacer.

La observó salir, tensa y decidida. Se preguntó si podría enfrentar a Snape y verle a la cara mintiéndole sobre el paradero de su esposa. Tuvo el impulso de correr hacia ella y detenerla, pero cuando lo hizo; ya no estaba.

Hermione no sabía por donde empezar, un embelesamiento y una sensación muy extraña en su cabeza; le impedían concentrarse. Ella no era policía, pero había aprendido tres reglas básicas a lo largo de su matrimonio con ambos hombres. La primera era que nunca estuviese desarmada, la segunda, hacer las preguntas estrictamente necesarias y, la tercera; no creer a simple vista en las cosas.

Tomó un taxi y regresó a casa rápidamente. No necesitaba dar muchas vueltas en ella para encontrar el punto exacto donde su esposo guardaba el armamento que utilizaba. Se detuvo frente a una trampilla sobre una repisa y halándola con poca fuerza; logró sacar de ella un revólver negro.

No sabía como usarla, por supuesto. Buscó en los alrededores en busca de municiones y en cuanto hubo encontrado una o dos las colocó dentro. No tenía muchas oportunidades, pero sólo la utilizaría en casos de extrema urgencia.

- Bien Hermione, siempre hay una primera vez para algo.

Suspirando, introdujo el arma dentro de su cartera y se dispuso a salir. Antes de hacerlo le pareció, que un viento helado recorría su espalda enteramente. Escalofrío que, sintió una vez antes de casarse con Snape.

Giró su cabeza pero, se hallo sola en el salón. Atribuyó la sensación al nerviosismo que tenía y, se dispuso a salir nuevamente.

_"Una injusticia con todas las letras Hermione" "No tenía nada, no tuvo oportunidad de escapar" "Murió gritando"_

Pansy se mantuvo de pie por varias horas, intentando resolver el predicamento en el que se encontraba. La sala estaba vacía y la bebé se encontraba durmiendo en una cama. Esperaba que Hermione estuviera bien.

Silbaba suavemente tarareando una canción de cuna por si la pequeña se despertaba buscando a su madre, mientras lo hacía; un extraño golpeteó zarandeó la pared frente a ella.

Se movió violentamente, y se rió de sí misma por lo fácil de asustar que era. Se imaginó que al lado debía de haber algún paciente y que; hacían algo que generaba tal ruido.

Pero no, nadie salió, ni una sola voz ni una sola persona. Otro ruido similar chocó con aquella pared y de esta se desprendió un cuadro. Pansy se levantó nerviosa, con la garganta seca y una expresión de impacto. Tres golpes más se sintieron y luego; algo que caía al suelo.

Decidió tomar a la bebé y cuidadosamente caminar hacia la puerta para escapar. No sabía si aquella cosa o lo que fuese podía salir en ese mismo instante, pero era un riesgo que tenía que correr.

La abrió lentamente, un extraño olor a chamuscado se sintió en el ambiente y, por un momento; Pansy se sintió imposibilitada para seguir.

Sus pasos apenas se sentían, caminó suavemente hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido y se mantuvo a escasos centímetros, incapaz de moverse.

Se detuvo frente a la habitación segundo después, lo que observó la dejó petrificada.

Había una mujer en el suelo, rubia y de profundos ojos azules, con la mirada fija en ella; pero no parpadeaba ni se movía. Luego observó algo muy curioso.

Una mano, si se podía, apenas visible; sobre su cabeza. Otro cuerpo que presionaba su cabeza, y entonces.

¡La cabeza de la mujer rodaba fuera de su cuello!

Pansy emitió un grito, se llevó una mano al rostro y retrocedió gimiendo y con lágrimas desenfrenadas saliendo de el mismo. Alguien corrió hasta ella, antes de que perdiera la conciencia, sosteniéndola y sosteniendo a la bebé.

Era Lupin, miró en dirección a la habitación y la encontró vacía. Trató de estabilizar a la mujer y notó que estaba en estado catatónico.

¿Que podía haberle impresionado tanto como para hacerle entrar en un estado de parálisis?

- ¡Necesito a una enfermera!- gritó.

No sabía por donde empezar, pero supuso que la biblioteca sería un buen comienzo. Al llegar a ella, notó que había un curioso gato negro sobre la pasarela que la observaba con atención mientras ella pasaba a su lado. No le dio mucha importancia y se introdujo dentro del recinto.

- ¿Necesita ayuda?- le dijo la bibliotecaria, una mujer delgada, de más o menos cuarenta y dos años y con gruesos lentes negros.

- Sí, estoy buscando hechos que hayan transcurrido entre; los años 1909-1942 por favor.

La mujer asintió haciéndole señas a un joven que; Hermione pensó era su asistente. La guió hasta un oscuro pasillo donde, guardaban la hemeroteca de la ciudad.

- Aquí encontrará la mayoría de los sucesos acaecidos en dichos periodos. Esperamos su visita sea provechosa- Le dijo, gentilmente y se apartó de ella.

- Bien querida, es momento de hacer lo que mejor sabes- se dijo a sí misma, ante la gran cantidad de fichas frente al escritorio.

- ¿Que le sucedió qué?- preguntó Snape, consternado- ¿Pero, Marian está bien?

- Sí, intuyo que con lo que le hemos infiltrado; vuelva a la normalidad. Algo muy fuerte debió de haber sentido, visto u oído para dejarla en ese estado.

- ¿Y Hermione? ¿Ella está bien? ¿Estaba con ella?

- No, Hermione no estaba allí. No sé donde pueda estar.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está? ¡Voy a buscarla, ella podría!

Hizo el amago de levantarse, pero Lupin no se lo permitió.

- No puedes moverte, no como te encuentras ahora; puedes desgarrarte fácilmente. Estoy seguro de que ella está bien, quizás necesitaba algo, ir a casa de alguien.

Snape se mostró ampliamente nervioso ante lo que su compañero afirmaba. Si se había ido, era muy posible que sufriera algún tipo de accidente.

Mayoritariamente se encontraban hechos de poca importancia. Farándula, política, economía; ciencia. Se creyó perdida y creyó también que estaba buscando en el lugar equivocado. Hasta que.

Un titular de una página completa saltó a su vista. Hablaba sobre un crimen cometido a las afueras del pueblo; rodeado de una gran estafa. El periódico pertenecía a Carlinthom Ville.

"Mujer violada y golpeada en su propio hogar, la policía aún investiga"

"Según fuentes policiales, la muerte de Narcisa Ryddle se suscitó a las cinco en punto de la tarde del lunes doce del mes de febrero del año mil novecientos cuarenta y dos en el hospital del pueblo vecino"

Muy bien, había dado con algo. Al menos.

"Los motivos aún se desconocen, pero su cuerpo desnudo; fue hallado atado a su propia cama en su residencia a las afueras del pueblo, en la casa que respondía al nombre de River Lade."

"Presentó síntomas de abuso sexual y de violencia, para cuando los oficiales se presentaron en la escena del crimen; un cuchillo seguía enterrado en su pecho y la víctima mantenía la boca abierta en una expresión de terror, tenía el pulso débil y apenas respiraba."

Terrorífico, seguramente indescriptible por quienes pudieron presenciarlo.

"Se presumía que su acompañante"

El nombre aparecía borroso y ella no pudo identificar a ciencia cierta lo que decía.

"Estuvo implicado en un hecho dudoso y, fue enviado a la cárcel gracias al testimonio del empresario de bienes raíces Lucius Malfoy. La mujer fue llevada al hospital de emergencia pero, no sobrevivió y murió horas después"

¿Lucius Malfoy? No lo conocía, no sabía si Snape lo conocía.

Leyó más abajo y encontró otro artículo de prensa que estaba reseñado como ocurrido tres meses después.

"Hombre escapa de prisión, violando increíblemente la seguridad de la misma"

Se levantó de golpe, la imagen en el tabloide la sorprendió fuertemente. Se tambaleó y se golpeó con una estantería, de la cual; cayeron unos cuantos libros.

- ¡Oh no, no puede ser! ¡No puede ser él!

Y allí estaba, todos sus recuerdos regresando a ella en un centelleo. Allí estaba su sonrisa, sus ojos pardos; su mirada brillante, su rostro atractivo.

- No no, esto debe ser una broma.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y por un momento se sintió privada de todo pensamiento, lo único que pudo hacer; fue llorar en silencio.

_- Ella es muy hermosa, pero aún; necesita un corazón_

Su corazón, aquel cuchillo en su pecho lo había rasgado y la había hecho morir instantes después. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, los recuerdos venía hasta ella; golpeando su mente. Uno tras otro.

Trató de serenarse, trató de recordar más aún; aunque eso representase el dolor más terrible.

_- Murió gritando Hermione, murió llamando a alguien a quien desconocíamos. Murió apretando un pequeño pedazo de papel"_

¿Hablaba entonces Cristopher sobre ella? ¿Que quería decir con todo eso?

"Tenía una única amistad, pero tiempo después se le desvinculó del caso. Su nombre era Bellatrix Lestrange"

¿La fallecida prometida de su esposo? Eso no tenía ni una pizca de lógica. Se levantó y abandonó la biblioteca. No podía creer que aquel hombre que estuvo a punto de asesinarla; había sido un hombre cualquiera.

No tenía más opción, quería mantener a Snape a su lado. Iban a matarlo, algo tenían en su contra, y si, ella no le ayudaba; corría el riesgo de perderlo.

Un nombre cruzó como rayo su cabeza, "River Lade" estaba segura; que debía de ir a aquella casa.

No estaba muy lejos, encontró a un amable taxista que se ofreció a llevarla a aquel lugar. Bueno, luego de preguntarle diez mil veces, el por qué de su decisión repentina.

- No se vaya, no estaré mucho tiempo- suspiró ella, mirando a la imponente y antigua casa.

Estaba rodeada por un pasto ya crecido por el tiempo. La reja estaba cerrada con un candado oxidado y, tuvo que introducirse por un hoyo en la misma para poder pasar. El sonido del río cerca de la casa era lo único que se escuchaba.

En cuanto estuvo considerablemente cerca, sacó su arma. No sabía que podía encontrar dentro, o quizás nada; pero debía asegurarse.

Subió por las escaleras que conducían hacia la entrada y su tacón se atoró en una vieja trampilla. Pasó cortos segundos tratando de sacar su pie, y justificó el suceso a lo añejo que era el hogar.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta que, estaba ya descolocada; fuera de su soporte. Las ventanas estaban rotas y su cristal se encontraba opaco por la gran cantidad de polvo que había acumulado.

Entró luego de respirar más de tres veces seguidas. El suelo crujía mientras lo pisaba, los muebles que tenía un estilo victoriano de un siglo X; parecían estar en buen estado.

La casa era amplia, lo primero que se encontraba a la vista; era el salón. Al fondo había un mini bar, la cocina, lo que parecía un estudio y, en frente de ella; estaban las escaleras a las habitaciones principales.

No sabía a ciencia cierta por donde comenzar, tenía muchos lugares que recorrer y muy poco tiempo. Comenzó obviamente, por el salón.

Se sorprendió de lo conservado que lucía el ambiente, de lo poco que había pasado el tiempo por el lugar. Admiró unas fotografías colgadas sobre la pared y notó con cierta sorpresa que ya conocía Narcisa Ryddle.

Ella sin duda había sido de seguro una mujer hermosa, sus rasgos saltaban rápidamente en cualquier fotografía en que la mirase. Sólo en una estaba acompañada por Bellatrix.

Caminó lentamente para rodear el salón y dirigirse al estudio. Estaba ligeramente oscuro y tuvo que improvisarse iluminación, para detallar las cosas.

Había papeles encima del mesón y estaban regados. Habían títulos de propiedad firmados por un nombre desconocido, un certificado de visita clínica y.

¡Un análisis de embarazo a nombre de Narcisa! y este; ¡Había resultado positivo! ¿Habría ella quedado embarazada antes o momentos después de la violación? Pero eso era imposible, murió tiempo después; ¿o?

Las fotos a su alrededor, denotaban que Narcisa, de joven; había conocido a Bellatrix. Intuyó también que la segunda había conocido a Snape para ese entonces.

Leyó una carta que iba dirigida hacia Narcisa. La escribía Bellatrix.

_"Narcisa: ___

No estoy segura de que eso sea conveniente, como está la situación es posible que tu señor esposo; tome medidas que pueden resultar peligrosas y extremadamente perjudiciales.

A fin de darte mi más sincero apoyo, le indiqué a mi prometido que me quedaría en casa de Andrómeda. Quizás allá podamos solventar ese pequeño inconveniente.

Estoy segura de que al señor Malfoy no le importará si se lo explicamos claramente.

Recibe un cordial saludo, Bellatrix Lestrange.

PD: Luego de recibirlo, quémalo.

Diciembre dos, mil novecientos cuarenta y uno" 

Parpadeó suavemente, y notó que algo grueso y duro estaba debajo de otra gran cantidad de papeles. Los apartó y notó una peculiar caja negra que estaba cerrada con un candado.

Se quedó observando por un momento el objeto y el material del que estaba hecho. Al observar el candado con detenimiento; recordó que ella había tomado una llave de la mesa al lado de Snape.

Sería bastante estúpido el pensar que iba a funcionar en aquella caja, como si el destino la hubiera preparado para encontrarla. Sin embargo, observando que no podía abrirla con otra cosa, la sacó de su bolsillo para probar.

Curiosamente, encajaba. Notó que esta era una copia ya que aún tenía las marcas del molde en el cual había sido hecha. Se dispuso a abrir la caja, preguntándose que podía contener. Al abrirla notó con una increíble sorpresa lo que ésta contenía.

Una fotografía y un pedazo de papel. En ella se observaba que, aquel hombre había sido el culpable de la muerte de Narcisa.

Pero, entonces; algo frío fue depositado en su nuca. Entendió que, se trataba de un arma y de que; por supuesto, no estaba sola.

- Ni lo intente señora Snape, arriba las manos- una voz gruesa, pero débil y nerviosa acarició su oído. Una voz masculina

Hermione hizo lo que le pidieron. Lentamente y tartamudeando; trató de hablar.

- ¿Quién? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

- Yo, bueno supongo que no habrá inconveniente en que se lo diga. Yo soy Lucius Malfoy, y usted; va a dejar todo lo que ha encontrado. No querrá que la mate.

Snape despertaba de uno de los peores sueños que había tenido en su vida. Había visto en el, como Hermione moría en sus brazos y él; no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se encontró observando la habitación, nervioso, sudando frío y con un increíble dolor en su pierna. Para cuando enfocó la vista hacia la misma, notó que Bellatrix estaba mirándole.

TBC.


	7. Las mujeres de dios I

Capítulo 7 (final): Las mujeres de dios I

Trató de levantarse, pero fue inútil. Bellatrix se mantenía parada al final de la cama, de sus ojos, brotaban lágrimas de sangre que parecían; no caer en ningún lugar. Se mantuvo en silencio, tan sólo contemplando sus ojos vacíos y muertos.

Con un lento movimiento, colocó una de sus piernas fuera de la camilla. Por una particular razón que desconocía, su pierna herida no mostraba señal de encontrarse en ese estado. Era como sí, ella tratase de enseñarle algo.

- _Bellatrix. _Llegó a pensar que, ella se presentaba para advertirle de un peligro. Ya lo había hecho, se había presentado para indicarle donde; podía encontrar información. Sólo que, los enemigos habían sido, más rápidos que él.

- _Severus. _Un sonido agudo, se conformó en su interior, como si alguien gritara. Conocía esa voz perfectamente y, al escucharla sobre su cabeza; trató violentamente de levantarse. Hermione, le necesitaba.

Pero no llegó muy lejos, un fuerte mareo lo sobrecogió y lo obligó a sostenerse del dosel de la cama. Mientras, su visión periférica, se perdía lentamente.

Volvió a tener idea de sí, tiempo después. En sus manos sostenía a su hija, la observaba con fijación. ¿Dónde estaba Hermione? ¿Qué había significado el sueño anterior? Por que, ¿había sido un sueño?

- Trataste de levantarte Severus- le indicó Lupin, con una mirada de preocupación que no solía; estar en su rostro.

- Ella estaba frente a mí Lupin, pude verla nuevamente. No sé que trataba de decirme, pero yo vi morir a Hermione frente a mis ojos. Si todas mis visiones se cumplen, como hasta ahora; no sabría si.

- ¿Visiones?

- Sí. Cuando Marian nació, tuve un sueño. Bueno, no estoy seguro de que lo fuera ya que, se sintió tan real que casi; podía tocarlo. En él, Bellatrix estaba dentro de nuestra casa, quería llevarse a la bebé y al tratar de quitársela. Sacó un arma y le disparó a mi asistente, minutos después, supe que se había suicidado y que; el cardenal había muerto.

- ¿La misma arma?

- No lo sé, ese sueño no volvió más a mí. Pero, eso tiene que ver con aquel hombre; algo tiene que ver conmigo y mi pasado en Carlinthom. Lo presiento.

- ¿Qué trataba de decirte Bella?- musitó, aún escéptico por supuesto.

- En mi pasado sueño, sus acciones me indicaron la posición de un objeto. La llave que traía conmigo. Al principio no lo supe, pero luego de que trataron de matarme; entendí que me hablaba del.

- Ángel- interrumpió su compañero- ¿Y esta vez, qué estaba haciendo?

- Lloraba, la voz de Hermione retumbó en mi cabeza. ¿Dónde puede estar ella Lupin?

- Pansy Parkinson volvió a la normalidad. Nos tomó un par de minutos obtener información sobre lo sucedido. Dijo que mientras arrullaba a la bebé, escuchó golpes en la habitación a su lado. Salió para tratar de alejarse, sin embargo; una visión en el cuarto la paralizó.

- ¿Una visión?

- Sí, una recreación de algo dentro de esa habitación. Nos habló de una mujer que estaba en el suelo, mientras una mano sostenía su cabeza haciendo presión en ella. Luego, su cabeza rodó fuera de su cuello.

- ¿Qué de?

- Sí, comprobamos que en aquella habitación, había estado Narcisa Ryddle antes de morir. No sabemos si tiene algo que ver, o si tiene lógica. Pero, la impresión era increíblemente fuerte.

Hermione, forcejeaba atada a una silla, sin más a su alrededor que; oscuridad. Sus ojos le ardían ante las lágrimas que había derramado y su corazón saltaba constantemente.

A lo lejos, se mantenía el empresario de bienes raíces, Lucius. Mantenía el arma apuntándole mientras, revisaba el escritorio violentamente. Hermione tenía un arma, pero desgraciadamente; no había aprendido a usarla.

- No me gustaría tener que matarla ¿sabe? Su esposo es un gran hombre.

- ¿Qué quiere usted con Severus? ¿Qué va a hacerme?

Lucius se volvió hacia ella, una sonrisa nerviosa danzaba sobre sus labios. Parecía que algo grave le perturbaba en demasía. Se separó unos cuantos centímetros del escritorio y osciló una vela frente a ella.

- No lo sé- resolvió, la luz de la vela le encandiló por unos instantes- Estoy seguro de que él va a sentirse devastado si usted muere. Pero, lo que ha hecho está mal; se ha entrometido en asuntos que no le corresponden.

- ¡Es su amigo!- le espetó- ¡Déjeme ir!

- Sí, soy su amigo- meditó- Era su amigo hasta que él decidió traicionarme.

- ¿De qué está hablando?

- Verá, su esposo se está inmiscuyendo en terrenos que no son de su incumbencia. Usted en cambio, como buena esposa debió informárselo. Pero no, decidió también tomar cartas en el asunto.

- ¡Amenazaban con matarlo!

- Sí, quizás; pero él se lo ha buscado- se acercó a ella, lo suficiente como para tocar su rostro. Hermione trató de soltarse- Una hermosa mujer como usted, no debe menospreciarse; siquiera antes de morir.

Snape se mantenía con la vista fija en el techo, si seguía dentro de esa habitación; seguramente iba a enloquecer. Se levantó con parsimonia, con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz; caminando suavemente.

El ardor seguía siendo insoportable, todo su cuerpo estaba acalambrado y sentía que su pierna era un peso muerto que; debía arrastrar. Claramente, estaba en desventaja; pero necesitaba encontrar a Hermione.

¿Pero, cómo podía hacerlo? Hermione no había dejado siquiera un indicio de, hacia donde se había ido. La última vez que supo de ella, había estado con Pansy y con su hija.

Pansy tenía que saber, ella debía de conocer su paradero. Ciertamente, su habitación estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para cansarlo; pero eso no lo detendría.

Estaba escaleras más abajo, en una unidad de cuidados intermedios. Los allí reunidos, doctores y enfermeras incluidos; trataron de detenerlo. Todo esfuerzo fu inútil, entró violentamente dentro y se sostuvo del marco de la puerta.

- ¡Doctor Snape!- exclamó Pansy al otro lado- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Pansy- se manejó para hablar- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está Hermione?

- Doctor- refirió ella con preocupación, lágrimas en sus ojos- cuanto lo siento, pero; ella jamás me dijo a donde se dirigía. Sólo me dijo que, necesitaba hacerlo; que no quería perderlo.

¿Pero era que acaso esa mujer estaba loca? ¡Afuera había innumerables peligros, todos cerca de él! Se quedó pasmado en la puerta, sin una idea clara sobre; lo próximo a suceder.

- ¿Estás segura que no comentó nada? ¿Simplemente se fue?

- Sí, traté de detenerla. Me entregó a Marian, y me dijo que me quedara a su lado; que no lo descuidara.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Conociendo a Hermione, ella era capaz de cualquier cosa. Se parecía tanto a él que, hasta le preocupaba.

- ¡Severus! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- preguntó Trelawney, detrás de él.

- Mi esposa, está desaparecida.

- ¿Desaparecida?

- Sí, salió a investigar por su cuenta. Se llevó todo lo que tenía.

Trelawney se mostró sorprendida, una mano suya; se posó sobre el hombro de Snape. El primero hizo un gesto violento y la apartó de sí.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Juro que ese hombre va a pudrirse en la cárcel!

Hermione siguió gritando ante la proximidad de Lucius. Tomó ambas manos atadas y, la obligó a pararse frente a él; a estar cerca de él.

- El doctor no querrá perder lo que más ama. Supongo así, entenderá mejor el mensaje.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué va a hacerme?

- Jugaremos un poco- susurró en su oído, aquello hizo temblar a Hermione de miedo- Finge que yo soy él, hazme el amor como se lo harías a él.

Hermione no se movió, el cinismo del hombre pareció alcanzar otro nivel. Deslizó lentamente su arma a través de su cuerpo.

- ¡Hazlo!- exclamó, apuntándola luego- ¡Desvístete!

Lupin daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación, mientras Snape se mantenía de pie preparándose. Lo observó como si este, fuera a lanzarse por un precipicio.

- ¡Debes estar loco! ¿¡Vas a enfrentarte a alguien que no conoces y es, superior a ti; en ese estado!? ¡Necesitas refuerzos!

- No, lo haré yo solo. La vida de Hermione se encontraría en un riesgo.

- ¡Pero siquiera sabes donde está! ¡No sabes si, ella está bien o no!

- No, no lo está- resumió, calmado; alzando el arma frente a él y colocándole las municiones. Lupin negó con la cabeza y alzó sus manos, rindiéndose.

- Está bien, hazlo a tu manera. Al menos, puedes avisarme en caso de inconvenientes.

Lo escuchó salir y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. ¿Cómo la encontraría? No culpaba a Pansy por dejarla ir precisamente, pues sabía como era Hermione. Pero hasta ese momento, había descubierto un nuevo asunto acerca de ella.

Lo amaba, tanto como para sacrificarse por él. No había dudado de ello, pero, por un tiempo se imaginó que; reemplazar a Cristopher era lo peor que había hecho en su vida.

- Señor Snape, perdóneme. Merezco toda la culpa- le dijo Pansy, detrás de él; afligida.

- No, no es así. Mi esposa decidió obrar por su cuenta, sería una necedad de mi parte si te culpara a ti- se volvió hacia ella, lo más calmado que pudo. La observó sollozar levemente, llevando entre sus brazos a su hija.

- No te preocupes- le dijo, no le agradaba ver a las mujeres sufrir. Como a su madre- Hermione va a estar bien, y yo también.

Pansy asintió con lentitud, aunque no estaba convencida de ello. Bajó la vista hacia Marian que jugaba con su cabello entre sus dedos.

- Es muy afortunada- comentó.

- ¿Perdón?

- Es muy afortunada de tener padres como ustedes. Señor, no podría soportar que algo le sucediera; a ambos.

Colocó su mano sobre su hombro, luego con la otra; acarició la cabeza de la infante. Una sonrisa distante se posó sobre sus labios.

- ¿La cuidarás no es cierto? ¿La cuidarás si nosotros no estamos?

- ¡No diga eso señor Snape!- sollozó la mujer.

- Prométeme que vas a cuidarla, que te quedarás a su lado.

Pansy pareció luchar consigo misma por unos segundos, luego de ello despegó los labios en algo que; esperaba no, se cumpliera jamás.

- Sí doctor, lo prometo.

- ¡Muévete!- espetó Lucius, mientras mantenía arrinconada a Hermione- No es bueno que pierda la paciencia.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Hermione comenzó a desabrocharse el sujetador. Una mano de Lucius, vino a cubrir uno de sus senos. Sonrió distraído, como si meditara.

- Ahora entiendo, por que el doctor se desvive por ti.

- Por favor, déjeme ir.

- ¿Dejarte ir? No preciosa- susurró, sus labios sobre su cuello- Ahora eres mía.

Hermione trató de zafarse, pero el hombre utilizaba su peso para mantenerla apoyada en la pared. Un raudo golpe vino a sus muslos, obligándole a abrir las piernas. Entre ellas, deslizó una mano. Hermione gritó.

- No estás haciéndolo como se debe. Imagina que yo soy él, que yo soy Severus.

- ¿A dónde piensas ir Snape?- preguntó Lupin, en cuanto detuvo el auto frente a su casa.

- No lo sé, aún- distraído, se giró para entrar- Pero, lo sabré en poco tiempo.

- ¿Al menos llamarás a la estación antes de irte?

- Si eso te contenta, lo haré.

Observó como Lupin se iba y la desesperación lo sobrecogió violentamente. Corrió hasta la casa y al abrir la puerta, llamó a Hermione. Ya sabía que no estaba allí, pero dentro de sí; deseaba equivocarse.

Notó con cierta preocupación, que faltaba un arma. Se recargó en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados, a punto de enloquecer.

- _Hermione._Hermione gritaba de dolor mientras, violentamente Lucius tomaba su cuerpo. Un hilo de sangre brotaba de su cadera, cayendo sobre sus zapatos. Sonreía él, mientras mordisqueaba su pecho.

- Basta, por favor- sollozó ella, en un gemido.

- Aún no acabo, _mi amor-_ fue su única respuesta.

- ¡Severus!- gimoteó ella.

Se mantuvo en silencio, meditando; sabiendo que perdía el tiempo. ¿Acaso Bellatrix había querido decirle algo? ¿Sus lágrimas de sangre que representaban?

Mientras meditaba, un pensamiento fugaz llegó a su mente. Su nombre, gemido por su esposa. Se levantó, su cuerpo entero temblando ante la imagen que se conformaba en su cabeza.

Bellatrix a su lado alzó la cabeza, una sonrisa de satisfacción se conformó en su rostro. Él no la había visto, quizás ni la veía en aquel instante.

- Por favor, pare.

Otro violento golpe fue directamente hasta su cara, Hermione cerró los ojos; todo su cuerpo le ardía.

- ¡Deja de rogar!- le gritó, introduciendo nuevamente su miembro dentro de ella, con rapidez; haciéndole brincar.

Apenas pudo encender el auto, y cuando lo hacía; las llaves resbalaron de sus manos. Hermione estaba siendo violada y la ira se desbocaba de su cuerpo. Iba a matar al responsable. Bellatrix lo observó, a su lado.

- Y ahora- le indicó, con el arma en su cuello; cerrandose el pantalón.

- Déjala en paz- sentenciaron, con arma en mano y apuntándolo. Lucius se volvió rápidamente mientras, con lágrimas en los ojos; Hermione se dejaba caer lentamente. Observó la sangre que manchaba su piel, en su entrepierna

- Severus- sollozó.

TBC.

Bien, voy al capítulo final. Espero este les haya gustado y no parezca muy cutre. Unos besos.


	8. Las mujeres de dios II

Capítulo 8 (final): Las mujeres de dios II

Observó al hombre quien, sonreía nervioso; mirando a su alrededor. Se mantuvo apuntándole con el arma y se giró para tomar a Hermione por un brazo. Snape se mantuvo tranquilo, si se movía; él podía herirla.

Pero ¿por qué Lucius? siempre había sido su "amigo" incluso había tenido noticias de que se casaba con Hermione y hasta; había recibido un regalo de bodas de su parte. Entonces, ¿Qué le sucedía? Parecía estar nervioso por un asunto que le era ageno.

- Baja el arma Snape o te arrepentirás- susurró lentamente, con la pistola sobre la cabeza de Hermione.

La observó semi desnuda, con el rostro lleno de miedo y apretado por el brazo de Lucius que se cerraba sobre su cuello. No tuvo más opción que rendirse y colocar el arma en el suelo.

- Patéala hasta mí- pidió el segundo- ¡Vamos, patéala o ella muere!

Eso hizo. Lo único que se esuchó era el movimiento del arma rodando por el suelo. El ruído del río era amortiguado por el movimiento violento de los árboles. Hermione trataba inútilmente de respirar ante su agarre.

- Líberala, ella no tiene nada que ver.

- ¡Levanta las manos Snape!

- Sé razonable, ella solo.

- ¡Ya te dije que levantaras las manos!

Lentamente fue subiendo las manos, ligeramente desesperado. Lucius comenzó a moverse arrastrando a Hermione consigo y al final se detuvo donde él; no pudera alcanzarles desde donde estaba. Un enorme hueco en la escalera los separaba a ambos.

- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- Bellatrix, ella me lo dijo.

- ¡Tonterías Snape! ¡Los muertos no vuelven a la vida!

Lucius sonrió nuevamente, como si lo creyera un loco. La fría brisa de la casa hizo sonar la puerta y el primero se mostró altamente nervioso, soltando un quejido débil y temblando ligeramente.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?- preguntó Snape, con voz suave para evitar conflictos.

- ¿Sabes? los muertos no caminan, pero aún así; aún así ella está detrás de mí.

- ¿Quién?

- ¿No es curioso como, te quedas pasmado cuando ves a alguien a quien; creías muerto? ¿Y que éste, es tan sólido como una roca?

Estaba hablando de lo mismo que le sucedía a él de seguro, pero; ¿qué podía tener él que ver en todo aquello? Las únicas dos personas que había visto caminar era a Narcisa y a Bellatrix. ¿Entonces él?

- ¿Viste a Bellatrix?

- Oh no, ¡como si desease ver a alguna! Es sólo que, sólo que ella no deja de acosarme Snape, ¡Ella no me deja en paz!

- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

- Hablo de Narcisa, Snape. Verás, todo se trató de un error; de un accidente. Pero ella, ella sabía que yo la amaba y aún así; lo prefirió a él.

Snape se mantuvo en silencio, hasta ahora; no recordaba que Narcisa hubiese tenido una pareja estable. Lucius hizo un gesto extraño con la mirada, como si lo que decía le causase un terrible malestar. Hermione se mantenía con los ojos fijo sobre él.

- Ella sin duda era muy hermosa. Le mandé docenas de cartas y ella jamás respondió a mi llamado. Pasé largos meses invirtiendo en regalos y dedicatorias; es sin duda muy triste lo que las mujeres a veces nos hacen.

- ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

- Se casó, con un pobre hombre que conoció en parís. Viajó con Bellatrix y regresó con él, mudándose junto a mí. Lo odiaba, tenía lo que más deseaba y no podía arrancársela de las manos.

El rostro de Lucius siguió desencajándose, como si los recuerdos estuvieran frente a él una vez más. Una tétrica sonrisa se conformó en sus labios conforme hablaba.

- La seguía a todas partes, ella trabajaba en una tienda de libros. Un día decidí visitarla para decirle que la amaba, ella me rechazó así que yo; decidí tomar acciones.

- Tú.

- La violé Severus, la violé y fue fantástico. Le indiqué que si hablaba tendría muchos problemas. Pasaron los meses y, supe que ella había contactado a su mejor amiga para contarle lo sucedido luego de que; no pudiera callarlo más.

Aquello no podía creerlo, no podía creer el cinismo del hombre. Su sonrisa le hacía hervir la sangre, ya se imaginaba entonces; por que el otro hombre parecía tan iracundo.

- Pero, la muy imbécil quedó embarazada. Lo supe cuando intervine su correo y leí que se lo contaba a Bellatrix. Tenía miedo de que su marido se enteráse así que; le pidió a Bella que fingiera un embarazo con los resultados a su nombre. Así ella podría cuidar del bebé.

Ahora lo entendía, entendía la razón de la huída de Bellatrix; el por qué de su repentino ataque de locura. Lleno de ira trató de moverse lentamente.

- La presioné tanto, la hice sufrir tanto que; terminé enloqueciéndola Severus. Pero lo que no sabía era que, tú la amabas. Pero no, ella no estaba tan loca como parecía, no, ella era demasiado lista para mi gusto.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Qué le hiciste a Bella?

- También la violé, y lamentablemente; la embaracé también. Así que le hice perder el bebé con inyecciones de compuestos venenosos. Alteré totalmente su sistema.

- ¡Eres un!

- Lo del cardenal no estaba premeditado. Fue muy fácil asesinar a Bellatrix con las inyecciones. Luego de hacerla matar al cardenal, la colgué del techo del sanatorio. Pobre, creía que tú ibas a ayudarle.

- ¿Por qué lo mataste?

- Él siempre revisaba el correo y vigilaba las visitas. Escuchó cuando Narcisa le relataba lo sucedido, cuando Bellatrix le informaba que también había terminado embarazada. Entonces supo que se trataba de mí y trató de avisarle a su esposo y a tí. Pero no pudo, yo mandé a ese imbécil a la carcél. Soborné a un policia y le pedí que sembrara evidencia falsa, inidqué que coqueteaba también con quien era mi mujer; entonces Draco creyó que salía con él. El plan perfecto.

- Pero te faltaba un sólo detalle, no contarías con que el hombre escaparía. Dime, ¿Cómo hiciste que el cardenal muriera tiempo después? ¿la cruz en su garganta?

- La cruz, fue una situación muy simpática. El me creía satanás y me la enseñaba, así que luego de que Bellatrix le disparó presioné la cruz dentro hasta que entráse por su garganta, luego cosí la entrada. Todos creyeron que Bellatrix había muerto en un suicidio así que; ¿Quién se iba a molestar en investigar más a fondo?

No podía con la ira que lo carcomía. Habían diagnosticado a Bellatrix como una loca y ella; siempre había tratado de decírselo, siempre había escrito cartas tratándo de explicárselo. Pero por supuesto, ella sabía que él no iba a creerle, que él no estaría dispuesto a escucharla; que se había enamorado de otra y que jamás regresaría.

Que tonto había sido, había perdido a Bellatrix por no ver más allá; por no creer en su propio principio de "no todo es lo que parece" se sintió profundamente devastado, sin fuerzas para siquiera tener en mente una imagen mental de ella. Como había dicho Sirius, había sido su culpa al final de cuentas. Su muerte había sido su culpa.

Nunca odió más el haber conocido a Lucius como en ese entonces. Lo había considerado un amigo, pero lo que jamás se imaginó era que éste obraba desde los confines de su inocencia, jugando con su vida y con lo que alrededor se presentaba. jamás lo hubiera creído, no de él. Se preguntaba si su hijo tampoco lo creería.

- Lo lamenté Snape, lamenté herir a Bellatrix; eso puedes jurarlo- dijo, como si nada- Pero, ella no tenía que entrometerse en los asuntos que no le incumbían. Narcisa y yo estabamos bien.

- Entonces, trataste de matarme.

- No, yo no hice nada de eso. En tu accidente no tuve que ver, estaba muy ocupado como podrás ver.

Hermione hizo un movimiento con la vista, la caja negra se mantenía en el suelo. Lucius observó lo que ella también miraba y sonrió como si aquello fuese una especie de regalo, algo anhelado.

- Ah sí, esa caja. Narcisa fue muy tonta al conservarlo.

- La llave era de esa caja.

- Sí, Bellatrix cuando la enterraron, decidió esconderla en ese lugar. Creyó que allí yo no la encontraría, y así fue. Gracias Severus, fuiste de gran ayuda.

- Así que, asesinaste a Narcisa. ¿Y su hijo Lucius? ¿No te dio lástima teniendo tú un hijo?

- No sobrevivió, le pedí al policia que no la asesinase; pero el asunto se fue de las manos. Clavó un cuchillo sobre su vientre, acabando con el feto. Sólo que ella, también falleció tiempo después.

- ¡Eres un maldito imbécil!- exclamó, la ira desencajando su rostro gradualmente.

- Ah no, si te mueves acabo con tu esposa. No sabes, lo exquisito que es su cuerpo. Es una lástima que haya tenido que asesinar a Narcisa en el hospital, pero; amenazaban con salvarla.

- ¡Severus!

- Entonces de eso se trataba.

Escucharon ambos una tercera voz y se volvieron. Un hombre se mantenía parado frente en la puerta, con otro a su lado que; Snape reconoció del cementerio. El primero sonrió calmadamente.

- Lucius.

- ¡No, aléjate de mí! ¡Tu esposa podrá creer que puede asustarme, pero no es así!

El hombre miró a Snape con mucha calma, luego a Hermione quien; parecía recordar su experiencia pasada puesto que temblaba de miedo.

- Veo que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Y tu Snape, yo no quería que intervinieras, pero ahora; creo que te lo agradezco.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? ¿Por qué trató de matarme?

- Estabas comenzando a irritarme, temí que entorpecieras mi labor. Pero no te guardo algún rencor, debo admitir.

- Usted es.

- El esposo de Narcisa, efectivamente.

- Pero ella no tenía esposo, no había registro que.

- Claro que no- susurró el esposo- Yo me encargué de eso, no es difícil alterar los registros del país.

Snape se mantuvo impávido mientras el acompañante alzaba un arma hacia Lucius, aún no le había visto la cara y no sabía que rayos se iba a encontrar o quien era.

- ¿Por qué Flich el cuidador?- preguntó Snape, tenso. El hombre esbozó una sonrisa leve.

- Es cierto, tu amigo Lupin o incluso tu enfermera sabían más y aún así; pero él tenía una vieja deuda. La noche enla que enterraron a mi esposa, él sabía la verdad y mintió.

El hombre siguió sonriendo mientras el segundo cargaba el arma. Lucius pareció entender lo que proseguía y; volvió a amenazarlos con Hermione que aún trataba de safarce.

- Si intentan algo, ella muere.

- Creo que yo puedo arreglarlo- musitó el hombre.

- ¡No! ¡No otra vez!- exclamó cuando el suelo delugar comenzó a vibrar, resquebrajándose a su pies.

Era una sesación extraordinariamente real, bajo él se bservó el rostro de una mujer que sonreía con amor; llamándolo. ucius negaba frebrílmente con la cabeza, enloquecido.

- Tú estás muerta, ¡tu estás muerta!

Lo sostuvo por los pies, extrañas manos tomaron sus tobillos y lo alaban lentamente. Por más increíble que fuese, sus pies se enterraban en la fría madera, como si esta fuese arena movediza. Perdió el equilibrio rápidamente y liberó a Hermione que comenzó a correr en dirección hacia Snape.

Pero antes de que lo consiguiera, en un último intento desesperado; Lucius disparó en dirección a Snape. La bala alcanzó a Hermione mientras ella se abrazaba de él, clavándosele en el pecho. Resbaló suavemente mientras él la sostenía.

Bellatrix había tenid razón, alguien iba a matar a Hermione frente a él mientras; no podía hacer nada para ayudarle. Gritó por la sorpresa y la sostuvo contra sí.

- Ahora Lucius- el hombre pasó entre ellos, sin decir nada y miró a Lucius quien; tenía la mitad del cuerpo enterrado en la madera- Creo que algunos quieren verte.

Todos ellos, todos los individuos que antes él había engañado; que habían sido juzgados y asesinados por su culpa. Bellatrix entre ellos. Se acercaron a él, con sonrisas vacías mientras éste; se encogía de miedo.

- ¡No!- gritó, Snape no pudo ver más por que ya no había nada allí y, sobre el suelo; estaba Lucius desangrándose. Lo único que escuchó, fue un estruendo, el de su cuerpo chocando con el suelo.

Al levantar la cabeza, creyó que se encontraría con el hombre, pero lo único que vió fueron los ojos de Bellatrix. Tan negros como los recordaba, por una razón; le sonreía.

- _Severus._Había regresado, estaba nuevamente en el hospital, con la cabeza entre sus manos y esperando no escuchar lo peor sobre Hermione. Pansy se mantenía a su lado, con su hija entre sus brazos y lágrimas en los ojos.

No le habían permitido la entrada en el quirófano. Lupin creía que iba estar mucho mejor si lo dejaba en sus manos y esperaba afuera. En realidad, no hubiese podido ser de utilidad.

- Si la señora Hermione muere, no sabré que hacer- refirió la enfermera con pesar.

- Severus- Lupin salía de la sal y se secaba las manos, de la sangre de Hermione.

Se levantó con un saltó, como si le hubieran pellizcado, Pansy hizo lo mismo y se mantuvieron en silencio; sin atreverse a preguntar por el estado de Hermione.

- Está débil, la bala pareció chocar con uno de sus pulmones; no sé si se salvará.

Volvió a sentarse, había sido tan estúpido; había involucrado a su esposa en un asunto que no le incumbía. Pansy se sentó a su lado y acarició gentilmente su hombro, en sinónimo de apoyo.

- Yo podría, tal vez- contestó, con la voz débil.

- ¿Donar? no, está quizás muy dañado como para que funcione.

- Veremos que podemos hacer, pero no puedo prometerte algo.

Lo observó alejarse, una ira profunda lo invadió y dio un golpe muy fuerte a la pared tras él. Le hubiera gustado asesinar a Lucius con sus propias manos.

- _Yo no la dejaré morir Severus, ella ha sido tan buena; la necesitas._

Una voz retumbó en su cabeza, y sonrió como un tonto. Al final de cuentas, ella lo había perdonado por su idiotez, por no haber tomado enserio lo que una vez habían tenido.

- _Gracias Bella._

Y mejoró, por una razón inexplicable mejoró. No volvió a saber más de Draco sino hasta que se presentó en el velorio de su padre. El hombre que respondía como el "esposo" de Narcisa desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Su consultorio fue reabierto y sus horas de visitador médico fueron una ve más puestas en regla. Mucha gente le necesitaba, como una vez Bella lo necesitó.

La medida cautelar fue revocada en cuanto él relató lo sucedido en la corte. Trelawney por supuesto presentó su testimonio fehaciente del hecho en concreto. Indicando cual era el grado de parentezco que tenía él con Bellatrix Lestrange. El oficial Vernon no tuvo otra opción, sólo revocar la amenaza gubernamental. La iglesia sin embargo, se mostraba renuente aún y; Lupin al final había aceptado que Tonks era la mujer a la cual amaba, luego de ver a Hermione junto a Snape. Algo muy tonto, pensó el último.

- Buenos días Severus- suspiró Hermione ayudando a Marian a dar sus primeros pasos.

La observó caerse y componer un rostro de llanto, Hermione se sentó junto a ella y sonrió dulcemente.

- Oh no importa amor, podemos volver a intentarlo.

Hermione sostuvo entre sus brazos a la pequeña y se acercó a la cocina donde había estado preparando el desayuno. Observó que Snape leía atentamente el periódico mientras bebía una taza de café. Desde lo último que había sucedido, él había decidido tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones para descansar y ella; no podía estar más feliz de ello.

- ¿Vas a desayunar?- le preguntó y él asintió.

- Por supuesto- contestó, deteniendo a Hermione para que le besara- ¿por qué no?

Continuó leyendo la prensa y dio con un singular artículo. En ella se indicaba que en Carlinthom una pareja se casaba. Respondían al nombre de Draco Malfoy y Alessa, una mujer que no conocía. Admiró la foto y le pareció que el joven estaba muy feliz. Le agradó que se recuperara.

Entonces, sucedió una cosa muy particular. En la foto, mucho más lejos de ellos, parecía haber una persona. Sostenía en sus manos un objeto y le pareció conocido.

Se preguntó cuando todo aquello iba a terminar.

Bueno yo sí terminé, espero que les haya gustado. Nos estaremos leyendo en otra ocasión, unos besos.


End file.
